


Peter Parker: Remnant's amazing spider-man

by MUYfastestman48



Category: RWBY, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Action & Romance, Action/Adventure, Crossover, F/M, Falling In Love, Internal Conflict, Love, Multi, Resolution
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:20:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 9
Words: 22,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29598903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MUYfastestman48/pseuds/MUYfastestman48
Summary: After being bitten by a radioactive spider, Peter Parker took upon the role of Spider-Man. After being Spider-Man for a year, he gets a letter from beacon academy, inviting him to attend their school. Now, choosing to attend the school, he is learning. How to... Be greater. How to learn how to truly be, THE AMAZING SPIDER-MAN.
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Peter Parker, Neopolitan (RWBY)/Peter Parker, Peter Parker/Ruby Rose (RWBY)/Yang Xiao Long, Pyrrha Nikos/Peter Parker
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1: A beginning.

**Author's Note:**

> RWBY belongs to Roosterteeth.  
> Spider-Man and any characters related to him, belong to marvel comics.  
> Enjoy true believers!
> 
> Excelsior!

I'm trying something new.

Let's see if this isn't as bad as my last one. Now, let's start!

Also, one thing. This is my story. Okay? I can do things in this story, as it is mine. You don't like it? Expect something more? Well guess what, I'm sorry my story isn't for you. Humor is subjective. Stuff makes me laugh most likely won't make you laugh. Please, I'm here to write a story. Not appeal to everyone.

RWBY belongs to Rooster teeth.

And...

Spider-Man and any characters related to him, belong to Marvel Studios.

So please, enjoy.

* * *

Peter Parker. For about a year now, he's been fighting. Ever since that fateful night a year ago. It hurts him to this day to think about it. So, he swings. Swings and swings throughout the city of vale. As the one, the only, spider-man. Accept no substitutes. But, nonetheless, he's been doing this whole crime fighting gig for about a year now. Not like he minds. It's a way to pass the time. The world sees Peter Parker as some nerdy teenager. But they adore spider-man. it's a good trade off at least. As it was quickly getting dark, Peter made one more lap around the city of vale. Before stopping, as his spider sense went off.

Peter: "You have got to be kidding me. I've got time to stop one more robbery tonight."

As Peter was swinging closer to the commotion, his spider sense went off again, as he quickly had to dodge something. He didn't see what it was, but looking behind him, he saw that it was a whole... person?

Peter: "Now people are being thrown through windows now. That's... new."

Peter entered the building through the window, before talking.

Peter: "Uh, hello? Anybody here?"

Peter's spider sense ticked off again, as he was able to narrowly dodge the swing of a huge scythe by a girl in red.

Peter: "Whoa whoa whoa! Calm down there!"

?: "Don't mind me asking, but... who are you?"

Peter: "Seriously? You don't recognize me?"

?: "Not really, no."

Peter: "That's a hard hit to the ego but nonetheless. What exactly are you doing?"

?: "These guys tried to rob me! I had to protect myself! Now please move out of my way! Their boss is getting away!"

Peter: "Wait a minute, why don't we, you know, team up? We could be a team!"

?: "Well, fine! come on! We don't have much time!"

Peter and the girl in red began to charge after the man with the top hat who was seemingly trying to escape. Peter shot out his normal web fluid as a web zip, zipping him over the guy trying to escape, before getting smacked in the face. With a cane.

Peter: "Ow!"

?: "Whoever you are kid, trust me, I'll pay you whatever you want if you just look the other way. Let me escape."

Peter: "Sorry to let you know but I don't look the other way, ever!"

Peter began throwing punches around, thankfully, he seemed to be getting the upper hand on this guy, spider enhanced agility sure does pay off. Eventually, the girl in red came to his aid, as the two were able to sync up their own attacks, overwhelming the man. Eventually, getting a good hit in. As the man recoiled, he flipped around, and jumped off the roof they were fighting on, and landed on a bullhead.

?: "Well! You two sure landed a good hit! Gah... But still, I've got to go! See you later red! And... you."

Peter: "Well, sorry buddy, you aren't getting away that easy!"

Peter used his hidden web shooters, and began to pull on the bullhead, tugging on it, using most of his strength to try as hard as he could to not let him get away.

?: "Come on! You sure are stubborn as hell!"

Peter kept tugging, and tugging, before realizing that he wasn't as tugging as hard now. As he opened his eyes, seeing another woman next to him, seemingly helping him, using her own sort of weapon to create these weird tentacles to hold the ship down.

Peter: "Oh! Thank you for the assist!"

As Peter said this, some figure in red tapped his web-line, as when she tapped it, Peter's web-line began to glow a bright red, before exploding in flame.

Peter: "Gah! W-what the hell! This is expensive to make you know!"

Peter looked at the ship, and a person looked right back at him, with a glowing eye. Peter then felt his spider sense tingle, to a different level. Whatever that person was, they were dangerous, to a different extent.

?: "Well. Seeing as you two got in the way, don't blame me for doing this."

The blonde woman hit the girl in red on the back, knocking them out, and then, she seemed to reach out to do the same to Peter, thankfully, he was quick enough to dodge it.

Peter: "Whoa there, powerful you got there! If you try hard enough, you could be a baseball player. But sorry, wherever you're taking her, I can't join, got to go!"

Peter shot out a web, waved at the blonde, and swinged away.

?: "Well now. That's going to be a pain getting him back. Time to take you in then."

Peter swung throughout the city, pulling out his scroll, and checked the time.

Peter: "Oh no no no... I'm past my curfew... aunt may is going to kill me..."

And with that, the spectacular web head swung as fast as he could.

* * *

Peter closed the door behind him, entered the house, closing the door as softly as he could.

Aunt May: "Peter, is that you?"

Peter: "Yeah aunt may, sorry for being out longer than we agreed upon..."

Aunt may sighed a bit, having a look of concern on her face, looking at the mail that was brought in today, moving past bills, and moving onto a letter with a symbol on it, addressed to both May and Peter.

Aunt May: "Peter, come here, there seems to be a letter addressed to both of us, from Beacon Academy."

Peter: "Really now? But I don't remember applying there, in fact I don't even have po-"

Aunt May: "Well then, that's nonsense. They sent you a letter for a reason didn't they? The least we can do is read it."

Peter: "The least we can do is throw it out but we don't seem to be doing that..."

Aunt May opened the letter, reading it slowly.

Aunt May: "Well peter... it seems as if this is an invitation to attend the school."

Peter: "Sorry Aunt May. I'm... not going to do it. We already have enough problems with bills already. I couldn't give you more bills to pay."

Aunt May: "Peter. This is an amazing school. Someone as amazing as you deserves this opportunity. Don't be hesitant to take this chance."

Peter: "You... sure? I mean, I won't be here as often as I would like to and..."

Aunt May: "Peter. I can survive. I can do it before, and I can do it now. Please, accept this opportunity."

Aunt May gave Peter a smile of support, and Peter took a minute, and then looked back at her, a face of determination on his face.

Peter: "Alright. I guess... to beacon I go."

Aunt May: "Show them what you're made of... Spider-Man."

Peter: "Huh?"

Aunt May: "I live with you Peter. I've known for a while."

Peter: "I... didn't want to worry you."

Aunt May: "I always did Peter. But I have confidence that you'll take care of yourself. Do it for me. And for... Ben."

Peter: "I Will Aunt May. I will."

Peter looked at Aunt May, before reaching out and giving her a hug.

* * *

Author's note:

New story I guess.

More coming soon!


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note:**

**Hi, let me make a few things clear before anything.**

**First off, at this point in the story, Peter doesn't have his official spider suit yet, instead, he has his wrestler suit. The one we saw in the PS4 game, and the ultimate comics.**

**Secondly, Peter's official age in the story, at this point, is 16, he's already been spider-man for a year, but he hasn't faced any of his rogues gallery yet. They will appear eventually.**

**RWBY belongs to Roosterteeth.**

**Spider-man Belongs to marvel.**

**Now enjoy, true believers.**

* * *

Peter was web swinging through the streets, realizing that, as always, he was late. He had to be at the bullhead a few minutes ago. Now, worst case scenario, he missed the bullhead altogether, missing out on his orientation. But, right as he was arriving, the bullhead began to take off, luckily, having spider powers does come in handy, has used his web to hook onto the bottom of the bullhead, sticking his hand onto the bottom of the bullhead, soon moving his body to be hanging upside down, pulling up his mask, to eat a little late breakfast.

Peter: "Nothing better than eating breakfast on the bottom of a ship."

Soon, peter turned around, seeing that the bullhead began moving some more, and then seeing... Beacon Academy. Putting his mask back on, before moving off the bottom of the bullhead. He doesn't want to get crushed. Eventually, the bullhead landed, and peter got off it, looking around the place, and for once, he began feeling something strange, feeling that he sure hit the jackpot. His spider sense tingled, and he moved out of the way, seeing as he was in the way, preventing the bullhead to let out the kids inside it. He then moved out of the way, seeing a guy who looked like a knight, run to a trash can and begun to... throw up in it.

Peter: "Yikes."

?: "Where did that guy go, the one that threw up on my new boots!"

?: "I think he ran off Yang. To, you know, throw up some more."

Yang(?): "He better. Or else he's a dead man. Anyways... look at this place. The view from vale has got nothing on this place."

Unfortunately for the other blonde, her friend(?) was busy looking at other things.

?: "Yang. Yang! Look at the weapons...! That kid has a collapsible staff! And that girl has a fire sword! Ah! All the weapons people have here!"

Yang(?): "Calm down there little sister. They are just weapons by the way."

?: "Just weapons... Just weapons? Yang! Weapons are extensions of ourselves! They are a part of who we are! They are so cool."

Peter thought about what she just said. Weapons being an extension of ourselves... what was Peter's weapon? His hands or his web shooters? If it's his web shooters, the question would rather be... is it an extension of Peter Parker, or spider-man? Peter was taken out of his thoughts when he saw the red head take what looked like a little box and turned it into a huge scythe.

Peter: "That's... wait a minute. Didn't the girl I met last night also have a huge scythe?"

Yang(?): "Ruby, come on. Why don't you go make some friends of your own?"

Ruby: "No... Why would I need new friends if I have you!"

Yang: "Actually..."

Before she could finish her sentence, a group of students passed by, seemingly crowding yang.

Yang: "My friends are already here. Gotta go catch up! You know how it is. See ya, bye!"

Ruby: "Wait what? Come on Yang! Don't leave me here! Where do I even go? Where are our dorms? Do we even have dorms...? I don't even know how to make friends..."

Peter thought about that last part. He usually never had friends, being bullied took up most of his social interactions. So... Peter walked behind her, taking off his mask, and tapping her on the shoulder.

Peter: "Well, lucky for you, I don't know either."

Ruby: "Wait a minute, aren't you the guy who tried to hold that guy off from getting away?"

Peter: "Good news for you, it is me. Call me Peter. Peter Parker."

Ruby: "Well Peter, Name's Ruby. Ruby Rose."

Peter: "I see your..."

Ruby: "Sister."

Peter: "Sister left you?"

Ruby: "Yeah. She's trying to get me to make new friends."

Peter: "I heard. What's so hard about getting new friends?"

Ruby: "I don't actually know. I just don't want new friends I guess. I have her. But it looks like she has other friends so..."

Peter: "Well, if it makes you feel any better, I could be your first friend."

Ruby: "First? That's implying that I'll get more."

Peter: "You will. I may not know you so well, but who could hate you? I know I surely can't."

Ruby: "I... Well... that means a lot to me. Thank you peter."

Peter: "No problem."

Peter's spider sense began to tingle, as ruby soon was hit from behind, and a bunch of cases began to fall.

?: "What are you even doing!"

Ruby: "Ow... Uh, sorry!"

Ruby got up quickly, as the girl in white began to scold her.

?: "Do you even know what kind of damage you could have done?"

Ruby: "Uh..."

?: "Give me that! This is dust, mined and purified from the Schnee quarry!"

As she spoke, she snatched the case that ruby was holding, opening it, revealing that inside it, was a large amount of dust.

Ruby: "Uuuhhhh..."

?: "You must be brain dead!"

The girl held out a vial of red dust.

?: "Dust! Fire! Water, lightning, electricity?"

Peter: "All we need is earth and we have a music group."

?: "What was that?"

Peter: "I'm mocking. You should have some slack for her. You were the one who left a bunch of volatile stuff that could've been tripped by anyone."

Ruby: "I... know... I know..."

Ruby was coughing, due to the amount of dust on her face.

?: "It doesn't matter! You! Are you listening to me? What do you have to say for yourself?"

Peter's spider sense began to tingle out of control, before going wide eyed, before running away from Ruby, and with good reason. Because she began breathing faster and faster, and she sneezed, causing a minor explosion of fire, snowflakes, and electricity, having both girls caught in it. The bottle the girl in white was holding flew, and landed in front of a girl with a bow, who picked it up, and noticed the logo of the Schnee dust company, and looked up from the book she was reading.

?: "This is the exact thing I was trying to avoid!"

Ruby: "I'm really really sorry!"

?: "You must be really stupid you know! What the hell are you even doing here? At this academy? You must be a little young to be attending beacon."

Ruby: "Umm..."

?: "You do know what we do here right? We fight monsters. We don't spar or anything like that. SO watch it. You wouldn't like to have an enemy like me."

Peter: "Alright alright! That's enough! Leave her alone! She made a little mistake, but being this mean to her isn't right. Got that princess?"

?: "Heiress to be exact. Weiss Schnee of the Schnee dust company. The largest producers of Dust in remnant."

Weiss: "Finally some recognition."

Peter: "Aren't they also infamous for being cruel to their workers?"

Weiss: "I- The nerve of you!... GAH!"

Weiss exploded again, quickly walking away in a huff, as Ruby was laughing in the background. Peter thought to himself though, as he looked at the girl. He felt that she seemed familiar. But he didn't remember from where. Ruby on the other hand...

Ruby: "I'm sorry! I promise to make it up to you one day! At least I'm not the only one having a hard day. Welcome to beacon I guess..."

Ruby fell on the ground, as the girl with the bow began walking off as well.

Peter: "Thank you!"

Peter walked over to the fallen Ruby, holding his hand out to her.

Peter: "Well, I don't think it's so bad. At least I'm here to help."

Ruby looked up, Peter overshadowing her, before grabbing his hand, and he pulled her up.

Ruby: "I know I know... thank you by the way. I don't know how much longer I could have taken that."

Peter: "She's a gambler to say the least."

Ruby: "She doesn't seem like the type to gamble though."

Peter: "I doubt that. She was gambling that I wouldn't smack her."

Ruby: "Oooh! Nice one!"

Peter: "Now come on, we better go fast. We wouldn't want to miss the presentation!"

Ruby: "Yeah, let's go!"

Peter and ruby began walking, before stopping for a minute.

Peter: "I... actually don't know where to go."

Ruby: "I thought you knew!"

Peter: "I don't!"

* * *

A few minutes passed, before the two finally found Beacon's auditorium, entering it, as a voice began calling out to the duo.

Yang: "Ruby! Over here! I saved you a seat!"

Ruby: "Oh! Well, sorry Pete, I gotta go! Anyways, see you after this ceremony?"

Peter: "We better!"

Ruby soon walked off, as Peter stood there by himself.

Peter: "Ah. She was nice. Now, I better find a seat too. I would pass on standing."

As Peter said that, he accidentally turned around, and bumped into someone.

?: "Ah, sorry about that. I didn't mean to get in your way."

Peter: "Don't worry about that. It's more like I bumped into you!"

Peter fully looked at the girl in front of him. The red hair, the vivid green eyes...

?: "Well... I suggest we should find a place to sit, rather than stand the entire time."

Peter: "Yeah, seeing that you are wearing heels, it would be a better idea to sit. I heard wearing heels for a long time is a bad idea."

Pyrrha: "Not bad, more like, uncomfortable. Pyrrha. Pyrrha Nikos."

Pyrrha held her hand out to peter.

Peter: "Peter, Peter Parker."

Peter shook his hand back, giving Pyrrha a smile. As the two walked, and finally found seats, they sat down next to each other, and Ozpin began making a speech.

Ozpin: "I'll keep this brief. You have traveled here today in search of knowledge, to hone your craft and acquire new skills, and when you have finished, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people. But I look amongst you, and all I see is wasted energy, in need of purpose, direction. You assume knowledge will free you of this, but your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far. It is up to you to take the first step."

Peter moved his head, and whispered to Pyrrha.

Peter: "Yikes. If he tried to unmotivate us, that sure did the trick."

Pyrrha giggled a little at his joke.

Ozpin: "Tonight you will all sleep in the ballroom. Tomorrow, the initiation will begin. You are all dismissed."

In the distance, Peter looked back to see Weiss give the hand to some blonde kid, as he began yelling back at her. Poor him.

* * *

Peter changed into his sleeping clothes, which weren't more than a white t-shirt, and baggy pants. Comfort over substance. Although, the white shirt did show off the gifts the spider gave him, example, muscles. He laid in his sleeping bag, as he looked up to the ceiling. Realizing he couldn't sleep, he sat up, seeing ruby and yang.

Yang: "This is like a slumber party you know."

Ruby: "Dad wouldn't approve of all the boys I think."

Yang: "Don't care, I know I do."

Yang purred a little, looking at the large amount of shirtless guys passing through. And Jaune, which made her groan. Ruby on the other hand, was busy writing something on a piece of paper. Peter looked around, seeing the girl who helped him earlier today. He walked over to her, noticing the book she was reading.

Peter: "That's a pretty good book you are reading. Isn't it about the man with two split souls?"

?: "That is what it is about in fact."

Peter: "Reminds me of another book. And it's pretty interesting to say the least."

?: "I... agree. It's interesting seeing the dynamic of the two."

Peter: "I enjoy that part too."

Blake: "The... name's Blake. Blake Belladonna."

Peter: "Peter. Peter Parker. Nice to meet you."

Blake" Mhm."

Yang: "Come on ruby! It's not bad trying to make friends with her. And don't you know the guy already?"

Ruby: "I do but!"

Yang: "Hi. nice to meet you. Both of you helped my sister earlier today, right?"

Peter: "Yeah, I did. What about it?'

Blake: "... Isn't she the girl who exploded."

Peter: "That did happen, but her name is ruby by the way."

Ruby: "Just call me crater... Actually, please just call me ruby."

Blake: "Okay."

Blake continued to read her book, as her bow twitched fast, ruby and yang didn't seem to notice, but Peter sure did. He didn't say anything, as he knows it isn't his place to say anything about it.

Yang: "So! What's your name!"

Blake: "Blake."

Yang: "Blake. Well, I'm Yang! Ruby's older sister."

Ruby: "I like to read books too."

Blake: "You... do?"

Ruby: "Yeah, I do. What's it about?"

Blake: "It's about a man with two souls fighting for one body."

Yang seemed to open her mouth, as Peter got up quickly, taking her away from the scene.

Peter: "I think we should let them talk by themselves. I think she's got this."

Yang: "Well hello there. I'm Yang."

Yang's tone had some sort of flirtatious undertone to it.

Peter: "Uh, Hi. Peter, Peter Parker."

Yang: "You know; you didn't seem to have this much muscle when I first saw you today."

Peter: "The suit kind of hides it."

Yang: "Hehe..."

Thankfully, Weiss entered the conversation, preventing Yang from doing whatever she had in mind to do to peter.

Weiss: "Ugh, what's going on here? Wait, it's you again!"

Weiss sort of yelled the last part out, pointing her finger at the web head.

Weiss: "If none of you knew, some of here are trying to sleep."

Peter: "Thank you captain obvious. Believe it or not, I like sleeping too."

Ruby: "Guys, she's right. Some people are trying to sleep."

Peter and Weiss: "Oh no you are agreeing with me/her!"

Ruby: "I'm always on her side!"

Yang: "What the heck is your problem with my sister? She's just trying to be friendly."

Weiss: "Well excuse me, but she is a hazard to my health."

Peter: "Wow, just like you are a hazard to mine."

During this argument, Blake began rolling her eyes, closed her book, and blew out her handle. As the room got dark, thankfully, everyone stopped arguing, and as Peter went to his sleeping bag, he laid in it for a bit, before slowly closing his eyes, and sleeping.

* * *

**Author's note:**

**Hi! Chapter 2! And yes, thankfully I got a fellow fanfic writer to check my fanfics over again. But still**.


	3. Chapter 3: A test of responsibility.

**Author's note:**

**RWBY belongs to Rooster teeth.**

**Spider-Man and any related characters belong to Marvel.**

**Now enjoy, true believers!**

**Oh, I should clear something up. Peter's spider biology comes from the spider bite. He does have a semblance, but I won't reveal that just yet.**

**EDIT: Seeing that people wanted a rewrite, sure. I'll do that. Sure, it was originally what I wanted to do, but seeing as last time it didn't go too well, I didn't want to. But once again, I'll do it. And, most of the people in RWBY don't really notice that Peter is spider-man, and not to mention, don't care. In the world of RWBY, Peter as spider-man, doesn't really seem to matter as much as it should. But here's the difference.**

**His friends do know. The rest of the world doesn't. That's the difference. Besides, at this point, it's his year 2. Not many people know of the spider-man. Not many. Now, enjoy the rewrite.**

**Not to mention. This isn't Team RWBY's story. This is the story of Peter Parker. So, many events either are going to be changed, or not experienced by Peter. Hate it or like it. This is a story placed in the RWBY world.**

* * *

Peter was eating the lunch that was given to them, eating as much as he could, knowing that today was going to be, a very very long day. After finishing his breakfast, Peter looked around, swearing that he saw a chemical lab around here, walking around for it, before finally finding it. Once he entered, he 'borrowed' a few chemicals, before taking a notebook out, flipping through it, finding out his most recent web formula, it took him around 2 minutes to use the chemicals there to recreate the formula, and loading it into several web cartridges. Seeing that when it came to being spider-man, he needs a lot of web fluid. So, after filling them up, he stored it in his book bag, and put the chemicals, right back where he found them. Before...

Ozpin: "I must say, I didn't expect to see you here."

Peter: "Ah! Oh no. Uh... Hi?"

Ozpin: "I see you seem to be... stealing?"

Peter: "Well I wouldn't exactly call this stealing more like... borrowing a bit of it?"

Ozpin: "You do know I know."

Peter: "Know... what?"

Ozpin: "You are spider-man."

Peter: "Uh... no? I just make the tech for him!"

Ozpin: "Nonsense. I know it's you. Especially since you are coming to this school, I will warn you. Having a secret identity in a school like this. Is a bad idea. I'm pretty sure your aunt can handle herself."

Peter: "I..."

Ozpin: "Having a secret identity is one thing. But here, you can't split the person you are. You are Peter Parker. And Peter Parker is spider-man."

Peter: "..."

Ozpin: "You can't have a secret identity here. At the end of initiation, if you are lucky, you will be placed in a team with other powerful individuals like you, hiding who you are will result in an endless amount of pain. I can speak from experience. But like I'm saying. My words are just food for thought. Now get to initiation before you are late."

Ozpin left the room, as he left Peter there, thinking. He knew he couldn't be spider-man here. Well, he could still be, but not as he used to be. He had to grow. And this place would either let him grow, or force him to.

* * *

Peter was walking past the other students there, trying to find his locker.

Peter: "616... where is 616?"

Peter eventually found it.

Peter: "Ah... nice."

Peter opened his locker, placing the several amounts of web cartridges inside it, before opening his backpack, and putting on his web shooters. before putting on his suit, and putting his mask on. He put a decent amount of them on the little utility belt he had. Knowing that, while he might not need that much web, having some extra, would be a good idea.

Spider-man: "It's show time."

Peter's spider-sense began to tingle, before hearing a loud crash.

Jaune: "GAH!"

Peter ran over to the commotion, seeing that some blonde was stuck to the wall, a spear apparently being the only thing that's holding him up.

Jaune: "Uh... a little help?"

Spider-man: "I got you."

As Peter grabbed the spear, he took it off, letting the blonde fall to the floor.

Jaune: "Thank you..."

Spiderman: "Uh, no problem."

Peter took off his mask, lending a hand to the fallen blonde.

Peter: "peter, peter parker."

Jaune: "Hey, I know you. Aren't you the guy who rode the bullhead on our way here yesterday?"

Peter: "Not the way I wanted to be known but I guess it's a start."

Jaune: "You are! I seriously got to admit it. That was seriously cool. Anyways, I'm Jaune. Jaune arc."

The two shook hands, before Peter turned around, seeing a familiar face.

Pyrrha: "Do you mind if I could get my spear back?"

Peter: "Oh! This is yours! ha-ha... Sorry."

Peter handed the spear back to Pyrrha. As Pyrrha looked over his shoulder to Jaune.

Pyrrha: "I'm so sorry!"

Jaune: "It's fine! I don't blame you."

Before the conversation continued, a voice began speaking over the intercom.

Glynda: "Would all first year students please report to beacon cliff for initiation? I repeat. All first year students report to beacon cliff immediately."

Pyrrha: "Well, it was nice to meet you!"

Pyrrha began walking off, Weiss following not too far behind her.

Peter: "Should I even ask?'

Jaune: "I don't think so."

Yang: "Having some trouble there?"

Jaune: "I don't get it! my dad said all you need is confidence to get girls to swoon all over you! What did I do wrong!"

Yang: "Call her a snow angel may have been a really bad start for you."

Ruby: "Hey Pete!"

Peter: "Hey Ruby... what did I miss?"

Ruby: "Jaune tried to flirt with Weiss."

Peter: "Oh... Yeah, a good word of warning man, don't try doing something like that. Unless you want frostbite. If you do, then go for it."

Jaune: "Ha. ha."

Ruby: "Come on! We wouldn't want to be late now, do we?"

Ruby walked off, Yang alongside her, with Peter waiting for Jaune.

Jaune: "So. Which one?"

Peter: "Hmm?'

Jaune: "Which one are you going to go after? The red head or the blonde? Personally, I would go for the blonde."

Peter: "they have names you know."

Jaune: "I know, but, They're code names!"

Peter: "I know two redheads. So, not being so good there."

Jaune: "How do you even... Besides the point! come on, which one?"

Peter: "I don't know... but still, come on. Which one are you going to go after?"

Jaune: "I!... have no idea. I'm gonna cover all my bases by trying with everyone!"

Peter: "Well, good luck then man."

Peter pat Jaune's back, before leaving.

* * *

As Peter stood on the edge of the beacon cliff, overlooked all of the forest in front of them. The forest was large, seemingly going on for a long while.

Ozpin: "For years, many of you have trained to become fighters, warriors. And today, will be the day all those years will be put to the test."

Glynda: "to get rid of all your suspicion, and the rumors, teams will be made by the end of today."

Ozpin: "Your personal partners will also be made here as well. I recommend that you find someone who you know you can work well with. That being said, the first person who you see, will be your partner for the rest of your 4 years here. And after you've partnered up with someone, the two you should make your way to the northern end of the forest. You will find obstacles along your way. Deal with them however you see fit. Or else you will die."

Jaune: "Uh... die?"

Ozpin: "Yes. Die. During this time your movements will be monitored by us. But, under no circumstances will we intervene. Once you make it to the northern end of the first, you will find a broken temple, with relics you must hold onto, and bring it back to us. Each pair must choose one. We will use the item, as well as your actions during this time, to grade you appropriately. Now, any questions!"

Jaune: "Uh, yeah, I've actually got one!"

Ozpin: "good, now, take your positions."

A bunch of students began taking a fighting position, as Peter soon put on his mask, Jaune on the other hand, began to freak out.

Jaune: "so, uh, landing strategy, is it like... you guys are gonna be dropping us off or..."

Ozpin: "no. You will be falling."

Jaune: "so you'll give us parachutes then?"

Ozpin: "No. You will be relying on your landing strategy."

More and more students began to be shot off, before Peter put a hand on Jaune's back.

Peter: "We have no parachutes, nothing like that. Landing strategy Jaune! Everyone has one!"

As Peter said that, he too was launched.

Jaune: "What even is a landing STRATEGYYYY!"

Before Jaune could finish his sentence, he was shot up, and went flying.

* * *

Now in the air, Spidey began realizing a problem he knew he might have. The Grimm. Sure he was pretty strong and powerful, but he didn't know if he could take down the Grimm. Better time than never. Spidey used this time in the air to get a lay of the forest, understand how big it is, and how large it could get. He felt like time was slowing down for him as he did this. Looking over, and seeing every little bit of the forest. Slowly blinking, and thrusting his wrist forward, shooting web out of his web shooters, aiming at a tree, and using this speed he already has, to web zip over to the tree, using it to control his speed. After zipping over to it, he stood on top of the tree, before...

Jaune: "AHHHHH!"

Spidey: "forgot Jaune was free falling."

Spidey looked over, Twipping a bit of a web blanket, and thankfully, it caught Jaune.

Jaune(Yelling): "Thank you!"

Spidey looked around, using the top of the tree as a vantage point, realizing that sure, he could easily web zip all the way to the northern end of the forest end web zip right back, he chose not to do so. He has to test himself against the Grimm, and meet a partner in the process. So, Spidey got off the trees, and landed in the middle of the forest. Before turning around and seeing...

Spidey: "Pyrrha...?"

Pyrrha: "Hello again!"

Spidey looked at the red head for a minute.

Spidey: "So, did you find any... partners?"

Pyrrha: "So far no! It seems that I've been pretty unlucky in finding one until now! Seems like we're partners now."

Spidey: "Seems like we are."

Spidey held his hand out, as Pyrrha reached over, shaking it.

* * *

Ozpin: "And like that, it seems the next pair has been made. Peter Parker, and Pyrrha Nikos. Does that seem like an amazing duo to you or not?"

Glynda: "I would prefer spectacular. But still. I feel bad for Jaune. No matter what his transcripts say, he doesn't seem to be ready to handle this type of combat. Anyways... what type of relics did you use for this year?"

Ozpin: "..."

Glynda: "Professor Ozpin?"

Ozpin watched through his tablet, seeing the newly formed team of Ruby and Weiss.

* * *

Spidey: "I'm going to be honest, I thought someone like you would've gotten a partner by now."

Pyrrha: "Someone like me?"

The web head and the Spartan walked through the forest for a bit, thankfully not finding any opposition. So far.

Spidey: "Well... yeah! I mean, you look great, and I'm sure you kick ass!"

Before Spidey could say anything more, he felt his spider sense tingle, and he heard something. More like, someone coming their way. Reacting fast, he tackled Pyrrha, before shooting a web line upwards to a tree, pulling both him and Pyrrha out of the way from...

Jaune: "AH! SOMEONE HELP ME!"

Spidey saw that Jaune was being chased by... a death stalker. The web head knew why his spider senses tingle like crazy, the bigger a threat the more it's going to go off.

Spidey: "Pyrrha! You okay?"

Pyrrha: "A little dazed... but I'm sure I'll recover."

Spidey: "looks like Jaune's getting chased by a death stalker..."

Pyrrha: "What are we waiting for? Let's go help him!"

Spidey: "Yeah. Let's do this! Now hold on! It might get bumpy!"

Spidey put Pyrrha on his back, as she held onto him firmly, as he began to web swinging after the creature, and thus, the race began.

Spidey tried to think. He could take this two ways. Either prioritize saving Jaune, or prioritize killing the death stalker. Both would result in Jaune's rescue, he hopes. But, he decided.

Spidey: "Pyrrha! How strong is your shield? And how long do you think you can hold off the death stalker?"

Pyrrha: "It's very strong. I can hold him off for a bit, but not for long."

Spidey: "Alright! I need you to distract it so I can rescue you Jaune! You okay with it?"

Pyrrha: "Alright, boost me!"

Spidey spun a bit, before launching Pyrrha at the Death stalker, as she struck the back of the tail, it turned its attention to her, and she began to dodge the deathstalker's attacks, giving Spidey time to web swing ahead, and grab Jaune, and web him to the wall.

Spidey: "Dammit Jaune... how do you find yourself in these situations?"

Jaune: "If I knew, I would tell you. Gah!"

Jaune groaned a bit, before seeing something that he and Spidey didn't like. The deathstalker hit his arm. And it began to look bad.

Spidey: "Dammit... it strung you. That's not looking good..."

Jaune: "it hurts man..."

Spidey: "Alright alright... come on Jaune. Stay with me. Stay here."

Spidey left the knight, before sticking onto a tree, and shot webs at the deathstalker, preferably at the tip of its tail, and began trying to pull it. Peter loved doing research on this kind of stuff, and one thing he did know, is that the tip is the weakest point. He tried to sever the tip of its tail. He began pulling harder, before seeing that it's clearly going to sever.

Spidey: "PYRRHA! THROW YOUR SHIELD! CUT OFF IT'S TIP!"

Pyrrha heard him loud and clear, before running and swinging her shield like a boomerang, successfully cutting the tip off, and then came the second part of his plan. He shot a web line at a nearby rock, and began spinning himself around, before slamming down the rock, directly at its head, using the tip of its stringer to pierce its head. Thankfully, it worked, as the tip entered its head, killing the deathstalker.

Spidey: "Oh... god. And they said spending hours at the library was a bad idea."

Pyrrha: "Well... I gotta admit, that was impressive!"

Spidey: "thank you. Now come on. We gotta get to the temple. Fast. Get whatever, and get back. Jaune doesn't look too good."

Spidey walked over to Jaune, who was groaning in pain, and supporting him by wrapping his arm across Spidey's shoulders and holding it in place with one hand. Also supporting Jaune with his other hand around his waist.

Spidey: "Let's move it!"

Spidey, Pyrrha, and Jaune began running, trying to find the temple, before... eventually finding after a few minutes.

Yang: "Whoa. Check it out! Peter? What's going on?"

Spidey: "long story short, this one right here..."

Spidey pointed over to Jaune.

Spidey: "Somehow got the attention of a deathstalker, and it began chasing him. He got stung by it too. Mostly likely releasing its poisons in his body. We don't have much time. What are you guys doing here?"

Yang: "Waiting."

Spidey: "For?"

Yang: "Ruby. Oh, and by the way. I assume we have to grab these chess pieces. So, grab one too."

Spidey: "Both of us or one per pair?"

Yang: "One per pair."

Spidey: "Hmm... mind grabbing him for a moment?"

Pyrrha: "Oh, I'll hold him up for a moment."

Spidey passed Jaune over to Pyrrha, before walking over to the stands of chess pieces... and grabbing the king.

Spidey: "I got one! Now all we need is Weiss, a few more chess pieces, and we've got a chess game."

Yang: "Uh... Oh! I got that one. Funny!"

Spidey's spider sense began to tingle again, before hearing something... someone coming to them. Before hearing...

Ruby: "INCOMINGGG!"

Spidey reacted fast, shooting his webs out, creating a web safety net catching the falling rose.

Spidey: "You okay there Ruby?"

Ruby: "Seeing that I fell out of the sky... I don't think so."

Blake: "your sister just fell out of the sky."

Spider sense.

Spidey: "Oh great. Something's coming again."

Before long, a girl with orange hair came there riding on... a Ursa.

?: "YEEEEHAWWW!"

Before long, the orange girl was also riding with someone else, a man riding alongside it, seemingly barely holding on. And then, a pink burst of energy hit the Ursa, as it crashed to the ground.

?: "Nora... please never do that again."

Somehow passing all of them, the girl, who seemed to be named Nora, went up to the altar, and walked around the pieces, before grabbing one too, it appeared to be the piece of the queen.

Nora: "I'm the queen of the castle! I'm the queen of the castle!"

?: "Nora!"

Nora: "Oh! Coming Ren!"

The boy seemed to be named Ren. Nora soon skipped over to Ren, as Blake simply seemed shocked.

Blake: "So are none of us going to talk about how she just came in riding on an Ursa?"

Spidey: "Nope. If we mentioned all the weird things I've seen so far we would need a really big piece of paper."

Ruby slowly picked herself up, before looking around, and seeing yang.

Ruby: "Yang!"

Yang: "Ruby!"

Nora: "Nora!"

As two sisters ran to hug each other, the previously mentioned girl popped out between the two, surprising them both, and knocking them both off balance.

Blake: "So... if you are telling this right, you and Peter fought off AND successfully killed a deathstalker?"

Pyrrha: "Well... if you put it like that... it sounds crazy. But yes. We both did."

Spidey: "Yeah, what me and Pyrrha did was amazing. Now ruby, why did you fall out of the sky?"

Ruby, and Yang both slowly stood up, both being a little dazed.

Ruby: "I... fell out of the sky... thanks to that thing up there."

Spidey, and everyone else looked up, seeing... Weiss riding on a nevermore. Actually no, more like she was barely hanging onto it for dear life.

Weiss: "HOW COULD YOU LEAVE ME YOU-"

Weiss began to scream profanities at Ruby. Not like she could hear her anyway, she was way too high up.

Ruby: "I did say jump!"

Spidey: "Hey! Do you kiss our mother with that mouth?"

Ruby: "What did she even say?"

Spidey: "Nothing nice to say the least."

Blake: "She's going to fall."

Ruby: "She'll be fine."

Ren: "she's falling."

Spidey: "I got her."

Spidey laid Jaune down, before jumping up as high as he could, catching Weiss successfully.

Spidey: "Just dropping in?"

Weiss: "..."

Spidey: "I... have no idea how to land now. Wait, yes I do."

Spidey moved one arm, pointing down, before tapping his web shooter, before shooting a web safety net, catching them both.

Weiss: "Ew... some of it got in my hair."

Spidey: "It dissolves in about an hour. "

Weiss: "AN HOUR?"

Spidey: "I could fix the formula and make it last longer you know."

Weiss: "..."

Spidey: "Okay! Now listen up! We've gotta take down that nevermore roaring in the sky! So Yang, no offense, you most likely can't help much here."

Yang: "What? Why?"

Spidey: "Because, rocketing yourself at a Nevermore might end up horribly wrong. Now, Ruby! Provide long range support. Your sniper might help out here more! Pyrrha, help her out too. Nora, provide hard fire power as well. Blake and I can distract it. If we can get it down enough, Yang and Nora can give the heavy damage. Allowing Ruby to possibly cut off the head. Okay?"

Weiss: "but... why? Our main goal is to mainly get back to the cliff, not kill that big thing for glory."

Ruby: "Hmm. Weiss has a point. Our objective is right there. There's no point in fighting these things."

Jaune: "Run and live... I like that..."

Jaune weakly spoke, sweating heavily.

Spidey: "Alright man come on. Stay with us."

Ruby: "Alright! Come on, let's get out of here!"

The group of students began to leave the temple, relics collected, and all of them mostly fine.

* * *

Spidey sat on a chair next to Jaune, who was laying in a bed. He slowly took his mask off, showing that Peter was truly sad for Jaune. He felt guilty more than anything. He felt like he could've done more.

Pyrrha entered the room, placing a hand behind on the web slinger's shoulder.

Pyrrha: "How is he?"

Peter: "The doctors are saying he'll pull through. What about you? You okay?"

Pyrrha: "A few scratches here and there, but yeah. What about you?"

Peter: "Tired. Today was long. What about the teams? Did Ozpin make them?"

Pyrrha: "Yeah. Ruby, Yang, Weiss, and Blake were made a team. He called them team RWBY."

Peter: "Well, I guess that makes sense. What about us?"

Pyrrha: "That's actually what I came to talk to you about. Outside."

Peter: "..."

Pyrrha: "You can't blame yourself for what happened to him. Jaune knew the risk. Now come."

Pyrrha reached for Peter's hand, taking him out of the infirmary. Before meeting back with the other students.

Ozpin: "I see that Mr. Parker has decided to join us. Well. come up."

Peter began to walk on the stage, Pyrrha not that far from behind him. Ren and Nora seemed to already be on the stage.

Ozpin: "Unfortunately... one person among us did not grab a chess piece like everyone else did. Which, did create a little bit of a commotion, but we move on. That person will not be allowed into Beacon this year. Instead... Peter Parker. Pyrrha Nikos. Nora Valkerie. And Lie Ren. I'm happy to present team PPRN!"

Peter: "Team... PPRN?"

Ozpin: "In order words, team Precision."

The group of students began to clap as well.

* * *

Team PPRN slowly entered their dorm, each designating their very own bed. Nora and Ren had beds next to each other, on the left side of the room. Pyrrha took the bed in the middle, on the right side, leading to Peter taking the bed on the most right. He laid in his bed, breathing a bit.

Pyrrha took off the little crown she had in her head, slowly letting her long hair flow down. Peter swears he felt his face get hot. But nonetheless, he sighed it off. Everyone began getting ready to sleep, as Peter stored his costume in the closet. His mind began to wonder, with all of Beacon's resources at his fingertips... maybe he should make something new. New suit, new upgrades... the thoughts in his mind began to wonder, before falling asleep of exhaustion.

* * *

As the bullhead landed on the floor, Jaune got off. He was... sad. More so, he was disappointed in himself. He was kicked out of beacon, and now he'll go home. Unless. No, his resolve was sure. He doesn't need to be a huntsman to be a hero. So, he began walking into Vale, his eyes, filled with hope. He'll be a hero one way or the other.

* * *

Roman: "Well. Here you go."

Roman placed a large amount of Lien on the table, sliding it onto the being in the darkness.

Roman: "So. Is our deal solid?"

?: "Sure. Why not. Besides..."

The person began to stand up, before raising his arms, revealing wings under his arms.

Roman: "Well Adrian... why don't you introduce vale to... The Vulture."

Adrian: "Well, this'll be fun."


	4. Chapter 4: The Vigilante/The vulture

Author's note:

RWBY belongs to Roosterteeth

Spider-Man belongs to Marvel.

Enjoy true believers!

* * *

Jaune was running through the dark, in what he considered his 'suit' which was nothing more than his normal clothes, a mask, and his hood on. As he was running on the rooftops, he saw a robbery in process, as he leaped down, he held his sword out.

Jaune: "You know, you really shouldn't rob people!"

Crook 1: "And... who is this guy?"

Crook 2: "I don't know. He ain't no huntsman."

Crook 3: "Well, what are you idiots waiting for? Blast him!"

The trio began blasting at Jaune, who successfully was able to pull his shield out, and block back, running in, getting some slices with his sword in, until... He heard the screams of a vulture? Then...

He opened his eyes, seeing that he was... high up. He was... flying? Until...

Vulture: "You know something kid, I hate vigilantes. And seeing as you aren't no damn huntsman, I suppose..."

Vulture let go of Jaune, as he began falling down to the earth. Before the vulture swept up from behind, punching Jaune hard. As it sent him falling on the roof of a nearby. Jaune quickly got up, before the vulture smiled and threw a circular object at Jaune. Beep. Beep. Beep. BOOM. Jaune was sent back hard, as the circular objects were actually... grenades. Jaune groaned as he fell. He slowly stood up, before grabbing his sword, as he charged at the vulture, but, he never even got close to the vulture, as he threw green blades from his wings, and they sure cut him. And the cut deep.

Jaune: "GAH! Gah... dammit... you're going down!"

Vulture smirked, before punching Jaune hard. And threw his grenades at the knight, as they blew him off the roof. The only sounds that came from the knight's descent, was a sound of him falling into a dumpster, and he sure fell hard. Groans could be heard from him, as the vulture smiled.

Vulture: "Good to know this suit works. Ha. Well, I'd like to see how any other huntsman tries to stop me!"

Vulture spread his 'wings' casting a shadow over vale.

* * *

Peter slowly woke up, before looking over and seeing... Pyrrha in the process of changing. He blushed a deep red, and looked the other way, shutting his eyes fast. Peter may be spider-man, but he has zero experience with women. Especially seeing how he's going to be living with one, he... needs to get used to it. Fast.

Pyrrha: "Hmm? Peter, are you awake?"

Peter cursed himself in his head, seeing that he likely got Pyrrha's attention. He just hoped she was dressed... Peter felt Pyrrha's hand on his head, tapping it.

Pyrrha: "Peter?"

Peter: "I'm... up."

Pyrrha: "Well come on! We are going to be late to class if we don't start getting ready now."

Ren: "Some leader you are. Come on."

Peter slowly got up, and rubbed his eyes a bit. Before getting up, and going to the bathroom really quick. He looked at himself in the mirror. He brushed his teeth quickly, before going outside, and beginning to change into his uniform, equipping his web shooters on his wrists, hiding it under his uniform. What he didn't notice was that Pyrrha was surely enjoying the sight of the shirtless web head. Pyrrha hid these thoughts. Or at least she thought, she was blushing incredibly red.

Team PPRN heard a crash come from outside, seeing that team RWBY was running to class, as Ruby yelled.

Ruby: "We're gonna be late to class!"

Peter: "Late...? Crap, she's not wrong, come on!"

Peter ran out, the rest of the team following.

Ozpin and Glynda saw the two teams run by. Glynda checked her watch, and Ozpin sipped from his cup.

Glynda: "Do you have any news on Mr. Arc?"

Ozpin: "Unfortunately I don't. Since he played hero, I'm not allowed to investigate this myself. But, there were grenade fragments at the scene. And, worse of all, there was... this found."

Ozpin held out a bag of evidence, with one bag labeled 'sharp blade covered in victim's blood'.

Glynda: "Oh no... This is..."

Ozpin: "The blade that presumably stuck Mr. Arc. He survived at least. Barely. What do you think?'

Glynda: "It's horrible. do you think whoever did this will strike again?"

Ozpin: "Well, obviously. When it comes to people like this, they always strike twice."

* * *

Inside professor port's class, most of the students had varying degrees of attention. Some didn't pay attention at all, some barely, and the few who were simply asleep. Peter, didn't sleep. Sure, whenever port ever said anything worth of value, he wrote it down. But, in his personal notebook, he flipped past the pages which were already filled up, before drawing on a new one. This one had something different to it. He titled it, 'spider suit 1.0 designs.' Most of the designs in it were just spiders. Different variations on his emblem, and then there was the one which was on his current suit, but more streamlined. More normal. Pyrrha looked over, before writing a little arrow at his current one.

Pyrrha: "I think that one looks nice."

Peter: "Really?"

Pyrrha: "Of course!"

Weiss: "I DO SIR!"

Weiss yelled, interrupting the two's conversation

Peter: "What's she mad about?"

Pyrrha: "I... don't know."

Port: "Well then! Come down here and face your merciless foe!"

Weiss stepped out of the room, before quickly coming face to face with her opponent. A boarbatusk. Meanwhile, her teammates were clearly showing what they called 'support.'

Yang: "Goooo Weiss!"

Blake: "Fight well!"

Ruby: "Yeah! represent team RWBY!"

Weiss: "Ruby. I'm trying to focus. Please."

Ruby: "Sorry..."

The cage falls, and the boar charges right at Weiss, who parry's it, and dodges, fast.

Port: "Weren't expecting that, huh?"

Ruby: "Hang in there Weiss!"

Peter continued to doodle. The design of the spider suit. Which colors would even look nice... black and blue? White and blue? White and black? Pyrrha snatched the book away from peter.

Peter: "Hey! My book!"

Pyrrha: "I have an idea for a suit. So, you don't mind, right?"

Peter: "Well, of course not."

Pyrrha: "Great!"

Weiss's fight continued with the Boar. Unfortunately, her attempt to take it head on, only ended up with her weapon getting stuck within the Boar's though exterior. She hung on to the hilt, trying with all her might to get her only chance at beating the beast back, before she lost her grip, and the weapon slid off far from its user.

Port: "Without a weapon, now what will you do?"

The boar charged and rolled at Weiss once more, striking her hard. As the boar rolled off, Weiss struggled to get up. Quickly rolling and re-obtaining her weapon.

Ruby: "Go for the belly Weiss! It has no armor undernea-"

Weiss: "SHUT UP! STOP TELLING ME WHAT TO DO!"

Ruby, ultimately looked hurt. But the boar began to charge on more time. Weiss countered it using her glyphs, boosting it up in the air, finally using the perfect opportunity to make the killing blow on the Boar.

Port: "Bravo! Bravo! A true huntress in training."

Weiss stood up, exhausted, and a bit hurt more than anything.

Port: "Well it seems like that's all the time we've got. Cover the assigned readings, and always stay vigilant! Class dismissed!"

Weiss glared at her teammates, before rushing off.

Peter: "Sheesh. What's up with her?"

Pyrrha: "Well, I think it's her superiority complex."

Peter: "Hmm... Let me see what's going to happen. Okay?"

Pyrrha: "Alright. I'll get Nora and Ren to help me out."

Peter: "Got it. Thank you so much Pyrrha. I appreciate it."

Pyrrha: "No problem."

* * *

A bit later, Peter found Weiss.

Peter: "Weiss, Weiss!"

Weiss: "NOW WHA- Oh. It's just you."

Peter: "Well hello to you too."

Weiss: "What's going on Peter. It would make me feel better to talk to a... like minded individual."

Peter: "Well. Nonetheless. You sure do enjoy being a hunter. It's in your blood."

Weiss: "Do you... really think so?"

Peter: "But still. I feel like you've got something on your mind. Mind spilling?"

Weiss: "Of course there's something bothering me you... web head."

Peter: "Well, come on. Tell me. I don't judge."

Weiss: "Well. Fine. I... I THINK I SHOULD'VE BEEN THE LEADER OF TEAM RWBY!"

Peter: "..."

A little while of awkward silence.

Peter: "I don't think you should."

Wiess: "WHAT?"

Weiss exploded with pure rage.

Peter: "I... trust Ozpin's opinion with how he made the teams."

Weiss: "so, you are just going to blindly believe him, ignoring how amazing I am?"

Peter: "Ha."

Weiss: "What was that?"

Peter: "Weiss. You have skill. But it's countered by your absolutely horrible attitude. You get mad at everyone, don't take advice or orders from everyone BUT yourself."

Weiss: "How... dare you?"

Weiss attempted to throw a punch at Peter, who dodged it quickly, and quickly slammed her down on the floor.

Peter: "From what I see... I see someone who got whatever they wanted, all their lives. All the power they wanted."

Weiss: "That's not true at all! W-well... not entirely true."

Peter: "you didn't get what you want. Don't you see how you act? Why would someone with such a... horrible attitude, would make people with power to... rethink a choice they made? You don't deserve to lead the team. You got a ton of power. But no responsibility."

Weiss: "..."

Peter: "but..."

Peter got off of Weiss, slowly helping her back off, and dusting her off.

Peter: "You have power. But you need responsibility."

Weiss: "..."

Peter: "A great man once told me that... with great power, comes great responsibility. If you have the power, you should have the responsibility to know how to use it. Just because you could be the leader. Doesn't mean you should. Instead of trying to be a leader, try to be the best person YOU can be."

Weiss smiled a little at that advice. Peter smiled back at her. He didn't know if he helped out a lot, but he sure knows that he chipped away at her cold exterior.

* * *

Peter was walking through the streets of Vale. He was going to send a letter to Aunt May, letting her know that it's going well for him so far. Before...

His spider sense tingle, and he heard a large explosion. He looked over, seeing... a big bird flying above. He looked around, and panicked, before... jumping in a trash dumpster, quickly changing into his suit, as he jumped out of the dumpster, he shot his webs, and began swinging over to the commotion.

The vulture began carrying a huntsman up with his feet claws, seemingly trying to either drop him, and kill him.

Vulture: "Tell me, can your weapons do something like this?"

Huntsman: "AH! Let me go you buzzard! I know what you did to that kid!"

Vulture: "Did he call me the... buzzard? It's the vulture!"

Spider-Man then swung under the vulture, moving the huntsman out of the fray.

Spider-Man: "Sheesh! You are heavy!"

The huntsman and the vulture were both shocked and surprised.

Huntsman & Vulture: "Who are you?!"

Spider-Man: "Well, I'm your friendly neighborhood Spider-Man!"

Vulture: "So... you do exist."

Spider-Man: "Well, I am here about to beat you, so, yeah!"

Vulture: "Well. It's about time you... get out of the sky!"

Vulture shot his web wing, cutting spider-man's web, sending both of them flying down, as Spider-Man shot another web line up, quickly and softly dropping the huntsman on the floor, shooting himself back up, and sticking to a wall.

Spider-Man: "Whoa! You almost got me there beaky! And if you can fly using your tech, why not use it for good?"

Vulture: "The name's Vulture! This isn't done yet!"

Vulture began to fly off, with spider-man chasing him, before getting a text from Pyrrha.

Pyrrha: 'Peter, you should get back fast. The bullheads are going to stop moving soon. Hurry up!'

Spider-Man landed on a rooftop, before checking the time. Seeing that Pyrrha was right, he cursed himself out in his head, before web swinging back to the bullheads heading to beacon. But, before he did that, he went back to the dumpster he changed in, before changing back to his normal clothes. Peter then ran back to the bullheads.

* * *

Peter entered his dorm, and upon seeing Pyrrha on the table, drawing, with Ren and Nora by her side, they whispered something. All Peter could hear was something about red and blue. He didn't want to spoil his surprise so he spoke.

Peter: "Sorry I'm a bit late, I kind of got caught up with sending the letter to my Aunt."

Pyrrha: "That's an understatement, you got busy didn't you?"

Peter: "I... did. Some guy in a vulture suit was going to drop this huntsman to death, so..."

Nora: "You suited up, and kicked his butt!"

Peter: "Wish I could, but I didn't. He got away before I could finish chasing him down."

Ren: "Hmm... he can fly, correct? But the question is, with or without the suit?"

Peter: "I can only assume with. During our little skirmish, I could hear a faint buzzing noise. I can only assume it's his engine. But the question would be, where?"

Ren: "it would make it a good idea to put it on his back. Any other area and a stray bullet could take him out easily."

Peter: "that gives me an idea."

Peter ran out of the room, before quickly coming back, arm filled with random pieces of scrap before getting straight to building.

Nora: "What... are you building?"

Peter: "An EMP. It would short circuit his suit long enough for me to get the jump on him, destroying his engine backpack."

Pyrrha then grabbed Peter's hand, boosting him up.

Pyrrha: "Peter. I'm sure The vulture will come back. But not tonight. For now, enjoy the good you did tonight."

Peter: "What do you mean?"

Pyrrha brought Peter, and they looked through the little door gap of team RWBY's dorm, before seeing that... Weiss was helping Ruby study, and even gave her a coffee. Before Weiss began walking to the door.

Weiss: "I've always wanted bunk beds."

Weiss walked out, before walking away from the room. Peter and Pyrrha returned before then.

Peter: "Well... I guess I'll sleep then. Thanks Pyrrha."

Pyrrha: "No problem."

Pyrrha looked back to the table, before picking up Peter's notebook, and opening it to the page she was on before. On the page, it was... a red and blue spider suit. Red on some parts, blue on other parts, with a web design on all of the red, and none on the blue. Pyrrha smiled at the suit design. She had a feeling Peter would love it.

* * *

Roman: "So. This 'spider-man' does exist. Who would have known."

Vulture: "That... whatever he is, stopped me from getting the kill on that huntsman!"

Roman: "Calm down Adrian. You'll go huntsman hunting again in a week. Wait until the heat dies down. In fact, we've got some reinforcements from the big man. Give it time. Next time... you'll be after a high target."

Roman showed Adrian a picture. A picture of... Ozpin.

Adrian: "Isn't that guy the headmaster of beacon? Why would we go after him?"

Roman: "Hey. Not my business on who gets offed. I'm just the messenger. But, you get him, and well, you kill him. And if that spider-man gets in the way... kill him too."


	5. Chapter 5: Clipped wings

**Spider-man belongs to marvel.**

**RWBY belongs to RoosterTeeth.**

**And always, thank you to my co-writer. Helping me make this better.**

**Enjoy true believers.**

* * *

A few days had passed since the 'friendly neighborhood spider-man' had saved a huntsman from the vulture. Nothing new was to report other than that. Spidey got some fame, and that's all there is to it. Well, not exactly all to it. There was this... one person who sure did have opinions on the wall crawler. And his name... was J. Jonah Jameson.

JJJ: "That... wall crawler is a menace! A menace I say! What kind of vigilante strikes a huntsman down! He clearly had the situation handled!"

Peter hit the button to turn off the news broadcast.

Peter: "Well... I think he's my biggest fan. If I had a bigger one, I would be way too cold."

Ren: "He... does not like you very much, does he?"

Nora: "Well. I think he is just swell."

Pyrrha looked on with sorrow, seeing this event just made peter... sad. It wasn't like him to be so put down by someone like that. So, it was about time.

Pyrrha: "Actually, I have an idea."

Peter: "Well, if it's not a dancing penguin then it better be good."

Nora: "Dancing penguin? Where?"

Pyrrha: "Well, it's not a dancing penguin, but... Here."

Pyrrha handed him the notebook. Peter slowly opened it up, and... surprised by what he saw. The suit. A spider suit. A design that was beautiful he couldn't believe what it was. The spider on the chest was bigger, having the top legs of the spider reach up, and behind his shoulders. The lower legs moving downward, the outer legs stopping around his hip, and swirling around his back. The inner legs moving downward, and swirling around his hips. The design showed little spaces for his gear in there. The web shooters being covered at his wrists, being somewhat highlighted with black. The legs, from the lower hip until the knee, are blue. The boots, colored red, and a bit of black along it. The mask had some wide-ish eyes, black outlying it, and a beautifully spaced web design along the body. The back spider, seemingly being the same as the one in front, with the spider legs that come from the front, coming back on the back, recreating the spider symbol.

Nora: "We all worked on it!"

Ren: "Pyrrha suggested that you would need something more refined, we seemed this would be very refined."

Pyrrha: "So, what do you think?"

Peter: "It... It's beautiful."

Pyrrha: "I'm happy you like it."

Peter: "Like it? More like I love it! I'll get to work on this as soon as I can."

Peter quickly left the room, leaving a smiling Pyrrha, joined with Nora and Ren. The latter began to cook pancakes.

* * *

As Peter was running to Beacon's armory, he heard a large amount of BOOM's. He didn't know where it came from, but he heard it, and it was loud. His spider sense activated, and he dodged, barely missing a piece of debris. Peter didn't know what could've happened, but he ran to the nearby bathroom, leaving his notebook and uniform, changing into spider-man.

* * *

Spider-man ran out, seeing a small explosion happen, at the tip of Ozpin's tower. As spider-man shot his webs up, he felt his spider-sense tingle again, before... WHACK.

Spider-man was hit on the back, as he knocked off balance. As he looked behind him, he saw the same guy who he saw a while back, on the rooftop, swirling his walking stick around.

Roman: "Well well well! Nice to see you again! Shame you aren't dead."

Spider-Man: "It's an awful shame, isn't it? What about you Roman? What does it feel like? Know that you can't win against me."

Roman: "Now, who said anything about winning? I'm just here to distract you from... the real plan. Isn't that right?"

Spider-Man: "Spider... sense?"

Peter was then hit from behind, as he turned around, seeing Roman wasn't alone. He turned around, seeing a girl in mostly black, and with black pigtails accompanying Roman.

Roman: "About time you showed up."

The girl nodded, shrugging her shoulders.

Roman: "Now come on. Let's show this vigilante what happens to heroes!"

The two charged at the web head.

* * *

Meanwhile...

Vulture continued to throw his suit's grenades at Ozpin's tower, not trying to collapse it, but more of trying to get the attention of the headmaster.

Glynda: "I would advise that we take action! We can beat him, can't we?"

Ozpin: "We can. But, should we? Maybe I'm planning something. No one would be foolish enough to actually attack beacon without a second plan. There has to be more to this."

Glynda sighed heavily at this.

Vulture then struck, and rammed his talons right at the window, nearly grabbing Ozpin, as he thankfully dodged it, somehow continuing to sip his cup, before finishing it, and carefully putting it down on his table.

Ozpin: "Ah. I have been in the mood for a fight. Haven't you?"

* * *

Spidey kept dodging the duo's attack, seeing that the vulture was getting more aggressive with his attacks.

Spidey: "This has been fun, but I think I've gotta go!"

Spidey shot a web, trying to swing up, before getting the web shot, thanks to roman's surprisingly accurate marksmanship. As Spidey fell to the ground, he groaned a bit, before quickly getting up. Thankfully, not for long, the cavalry arrived. Team RWBY and team PPRN came for an assist.

Spidey: "How...?"

Pyrrha: "I heard the commotion, saw that you needed help. Now go! We can handle these two."

Ruby: "Go go!"

Spidey nodded, shooting a web up, and swinging away.

Roman: "Well, this would be fun, but... Time to get clear!"

Both teams then got a bit off track, seeing as the two in front of them simply disappeared? Neither of them had no idea how, but the two just disappeared. Now that was odd.

* * *

As Spidey began to swing up towards the tower, he began to think. And think good. All he had to do was smash the back of the vulture's back, right? Pretty straightforward. At least, he thought so. Before... landing at the hole vulture made.

Spidey: "Do I have to make another hole, or does this one count?"

Vulture: "Back off you spider freak!"

The vulture slashed at Spidey, ripping the chest area of his suit.

Spidey: "Hey! Wings off the threads! You know, you two should really be going! I'm sure I've got this from here!"

* * *

WHACK!

Ruby: "Gah! What hit me?"

Another whack, this time aimed at Weiss.

Weiss: "What's... going on?"

Roman: "Simple, we haven't left, you just can't see us!"

Blake: "Great. we can't see them; how does one fight someone you can't see?"

Roman: "Here, I'll make it more simple!"

Roman appeared in front of team RWBY, raising his hand, taunting them to try and fight him. and, all 4 of them charged at once, and somehow, roman was able to keep all 4 of them at bay. The girl in black attacked as well, dodging the attacks by the 3 members of team PPRN.

The members of team charged and attacked, roman, was using his incredibly durable staff, to parry, block, and occasionally block most of team RWBY's strikes, team PPRN wasn't doing any better, as the girl in black used Nora to attack Ren, and stole Pyrrha's shield, using it to block most of Pyrrha's attacks.

* * *

Vulture: "What's wrong? Come on!"

The vulture kept shooting his wing blades at the web head, and Spidey kept dodging, buying time for Ozpin and Glynda to get out of there.

Spidey: "Mind telling me why you are attacking Ozpin? I mean, what did he do other than be stoic?"

Vulture: "I am not telling you squat web head!"

Spidey then charged at the vulture, and he threw something, what seemed to be... an anti-magnet? Well, it actually wasn't anything. It was nothing but a little box. Enough time to distract vulture, and throw a swing, right at one of vulture's wings, shattering it, and quickly getting on vulture's back.

Vulture: "You idiot! I can't steer!"

Spidey: "Hmm. Hey, do I hear something?"

Spidey leaned downward, hearing the faint buzzing.

Spidey: "It would be a shame if I..."

Spidey slammed his fist down on his back, breaking the machine, defeating the vulture, and began sending both of them falling.

* * *

Roman: "Huh. Well, time to bounce! Let's go!"

Roman back flipped off, throwing a smoke bomb, and a grenade. The explosion knocked both teams away, and the smoke bomb gave them enough time to make a getaway. And like that, by the time the two teams were done dealing with the explosion, the duo had escaped.

* * *

Spidey got off vulture, before shooting a web safety net, catching both the vulture, and Spidey himself.

Spidey got off, before standing up, and taking out a post-it. Writing something on it, before quickly leaving the scene.

Later, as huntsmen began to arrive on the unconscious vulture, they found a little post-it note.

Huntsman1: "What does it say?"

Huntsman: "It says… 'Courtesy of your friendly neighborhood Spider-Man'"

* * *

As Spidey went back to the bathroom, he saw that his uniform was still there, and so was his notebook. But now, it has a note.

Spidey: "I know who you are... and it would be a shame if people knew who you really are. Peter Parker."

Spidey changed into his uniform and as Peter walked out of the bathroom, he was stopped. By Cardin.

Cardin: "Hey. Mind doing my project for me?"

Peter: "Why would I even do that."

Cardin: "I think you should, spider-man."

Peter: "What did you say?"

Cardin: "I should tell you, my dad knows a lot of important people in the business. And they would love to know that the mysterious spider-man is just some kid named Peter parker. And then, who knows what."

Peter looked back at Cardin, aggressively picking him up and slamming him against the wall.

Cardin: "Lay another hand on me and I swear, I'll make your damn life miserable. So sure, you can go be a hero, do whatever you want, but always know I've always got your deepest secret. And hands off the girls here. Got it?"

Peter raised his hand, slowly curling it into a fist, before letting him go.

Cardin: "Now, the project. Due tomorrow. I think you've got time."

Cardin slowly walked away, leaving Peter there.

* * *

Roman and his associate came out of black spot.

?: "Christ Roman... who told you to even go with Adrian? You could've been caught!"

Roman: "But I didn't. Thank you Johnathan. Or should I give you a better name?'

Johnathan: "Why would you, aren't I just some scapegoat for you?"

Roman: "You are, but I would like to call you something else... You use things that look like spots most of the time to get me out of sticky situations... how about... the spot!"

Johnathan: "Now that's just humiliating..."

Roman: "I like it, don't you Neo?"

The girl in black, now revealed to be Neo, nodded.

Roman: "The spot it is!"

Johnathan: "Man..."

* * *

**Author's note:**

**Sorry this chapter is shorter than usual. I was a little bit busy.**


	6. Chapter 6: Blackmailed

Author's note:

RWBY belongs to Roosterteeth

Spider-Man and any characters related to him are owned by MARVEL comics.

**EDIT: There isn't much change this time, but, I decided to fix the fight between spider-man and peter, simply changing the fight, taking spider-man out of it.**

* * *

A month had passed since Cardin threatened Peter with the threat of revealing his secret identity, and so, was blackmailed into doing mostly anything that Cardin wanted. Peter was tired. He had almost finished writing Cardin's essay.

Peter: "How do people write long essays for people and fun from it? People who have fun have to be crazy."

A can then fell on his head.

Peter: "Ow! How did I not sense that...?"

He was... furious would be a wrong way to put that, it would be the perfect way to describe it. He's been keen on keeping his secret identity... a secret from everyone else here on beacon. The only person he's told so far was his own team, and team RWBY. Which means a few things. Either Cardin was able to connect Peter Parker to spider-man, or someone told him. But did someone not like him that much? Who could have told Cardin? Peter moved the folder, revealing a piece of paper, with cutely drawn chibis of his friends, all with question marks around them. Who told Cardin?

* * *

The next day, Peter slowly woke up, groggy, not wanting to get up, before slowly doing so. He was tired, and exhausted. He didn't get much sleep, having to do both his project, and Cardin's. Sure, what he could have done was purposefully screwed it up, but that would only lead to his identity getting exposed. Which was worse more now, than ever. Peter deep down, had a bad feeling. Vulture was the first 'super villain' he had ever faced. A question began to race in his mind. What if... what if there's more of them? Peter entered combat class, and handed the project over to Cardin.

Peter: "Here's your project Cardin."

Cardin: "Well thank you Parker! Now, was that so hard?"

Peter: "..."

Unfortunately, the conversation was cut short, thanks to...

Glynda: "I see we already have two participants for today's combat practice. Now, can Mr. Parker and Mr. Winchester come up here?"

Cardin had a smirk, before whispering...

Cardin: "You better lose this or else your secret won't be so secret anymore, got it?"

Peter had nothing to say, but began walking to the lockers. He still didn't make his new suit yet, so all he could do was buy a red and black jacket, that could be buttoned on the right, a pair of black jeans, and red gloves, and boots. He put on this somewhat makeshift suit on, and headed out to the arena.

* * *

Glynda: "Alright, I think you both know how this should go, correct? Both of you fight. Until one of you has their own aura in the red. Once that happens, the other person is called the victor. Now... start!"

Cardin began the fight, by charging at Peter, before Peter slid from under his attack. Sure, he had to lose, but no one ever said he had to lose right away. He quickly stood up, making sure to fumble a bit, before shooting a net, from his little gauntlets, at Cardin's arm, and trying to pull him down, before, thankfully doing so. Peter made sure to show that this was a net, not web fluid. And the little struggle was obviously faked. Cardin quickly got up, seemingly looking mad. Very very mad.

Cardin: "Alright you loser. Why don't we end this fast? You are starting to make me mad."

Peter: "Well, I kinda have a thing for that..."

Cardin: "Well, I'm going to squash you like a damn fly!"

Peter: "Well, I wouldn't blame you wanting to do so."

So, Cardin began to swing his mace, as Peter had to let it hit him a couple of times, he had to fake the fight, obviously, he had to take a few hits, before deciding to take a chance, and begin dodging. Just because Peter can take the hits, doesn't mean he wants to.

Cardin: "So, dodging me now? Come on puny parker, that won't help you."

Peter: "I'm dodging because I really don't want to get hit."

Peter tried a kick, before using... hydraulics, to send Cardin flying. Obviously, this didn't hurt, but he had to recoil his foot a bit.

Peter: "Ow! Ow..."

He even rubbed his leg a bit. Well, like they usually say, fake it till you make it. As Cardin got up, he put on these gloves, which would mimic his wall crawling ability. Or well, all it was, was very thin cloth, that would let him still use his powers. So, he used the hydraulics to boost him up, and used the gloves to stick it to the ceiling. Cardin quickly got up, before looking up at peter.

Cardin: "Get down and fight me!"

Peter: "Come up here and fight me!"

Cardin threw up his mace up, and even though Peter could easily dodge it, he let it hit him, and pretended that the mace was too heavy, and he couldn't get it off him, and let himself fall with it. As Peter fell, he groaned loudly, and Cardin grabbed the mace, pulling it, and slamming it down on Peter Hard.

Cardin: "Now, this is where you lose!"

Peter: "N-Not now..."

Glynda: "Enough you two! Time's up."

Peter and Cardin both looked up, and time was surely up. Unfortunately, Cardin won. Only because during the fight, Peter wasn't actually trying to hurt him, only annoy him, and piss him off. The last two hits surely hurt. Well, the whole fight hurt. Having to intentionally lose was something that Peter Parker did.

Glynda: "So, as many of you know..."

Peter left the room before Glynda could continue, his ego was hurt. So, as he went back to The lockers, he changed out of spider-man, and returned to being Peter Parker.

* * *

Peter walked and rejoined his team members, before getting tapped on the shoulders.

Pyrrha: "Here, I expect that after that fight you would be thirsty."

Peter: "Well, luckily I am. Getting thrown around by a guy with the weight of a gorilla hurts."

Pyrrha: "But... I don't understand something."

Peter: "Hmm?"

Pyrrha: "You could've easily beaten Cardin... are you feeling okay? Or is there... something more to it?"

Peter: "There's nothing more to it Pyrrha. Honestly. I was just a little bit off my game."

Pyrrha: "I also noticed your new look. Was our design that bad?"

Peter: "What? No! Of course not! It's just that... I haven't really gotten to making it yet. So... I had to make it work."

Pyrrha: "Where did you even get it?"

Peter: "I... My Aunt May sent it. The jacket was my uncle's. I added the spider emblem on it, and well, the pants are just pants. Boots, and a mask. Not so complicated. But still, I'm sorry."

Pyrrha: "..."

Peter: "I... sense that you are bothered with me. All of you."

Ren and Nora come out of nowhere, apparently hiding behind a table.

Pyrrha: "..."

Peter: "Um... what did Ms. Goodwitch say anyway?"

Pyrrha: "That the Vytal tournament is going to be happening soon."

Peter: "The Vytal... what? A tournament?"

Ren: "Yes. A tournament where students from all across remnant come together, and fight each other, it's a basic torment."

Peter: "Is... that it? Or is there anything else?"

Nora: "Nope, I don't think so. Now come on, we should get food."

Peter then noticed that everyone was… something was wrong with everyone, as his team began to leave, he spoke once more.

Peter: "Guys. Please. I'm your leader, shouldn't you at least tell me what's going on?"

Ren: "If you were a leader, you would TELL US what's going on. Isn't that right?"

Peter: "..."

Nora: "But you have to keep it secret… don't you? It hurts us Pete. We are a team after all! So why are you keeping a secret from Us?

Pyrrha: "And why did you lose to Cardin? And on purpose?"

Peter: "I... can't tell any of you."

Pyrrha: "Then... I'll see you soon Peter."

Pyrrha left the classroom, Ren and Nora following her behind her. Slowly leaving Peter there, alone. And feeling guiltier than ever.

* * *

Nora: "So, there we were... In the middle of night..."

Ren: "It was day."

Nora: "And there were dozens of them! A whole army! Full of Ursai... ready to rip us to shreds!"

Yang seemingly was the only who was actually paying attention, while Blake, as usual, was deep in her book.

Ren: "They were beowolves. And there were only two of them."

Weiss was blissfully filing her nails, ignoring Nora as she stood on the table, yelling to both teams. As ruby began looking at Pyrrha with a concerned look, noticing that team PPRN's leader wasn't at the seat he usually was at.

Nora: "but they stood no chance! And me Ren swiftly took them out! And we sold their skins, and made a fortune!"

Ren heavily sighed.

Ren: "She's been having this dream for about a month now."

Ruby: "Pyrrha... Are you okay? You seem a bit off."

Pyrrha: "Hmm? Oh yeah! I'm doing fine!"

Ruby: "It's just that... you don't seem fine."

Their conversation was cut off, as they heard a distant groan, before looking and seeing peter... Being carried by Cardin, and having his face forced into Cardin's food.

Pyrrha: "That is what has been going on. Peter is letting Cardin do that to him."

Ruby: "But... why? I saw how Peter fought during initiation! He can kick butt! And he's pretty fast!"

Pyrrha: "Like I said, Peter is letting Cardin do that to him. And it's not the only thing I've noticed. He does Cardin's projects, which leads to him being tired all day, and when it comes to sparring, Peter lets Cardin beat him. And... he even sent Peter flying his very own locker. If that's not harsh then I don't know anymore!"

Ruby: "Did you tell him that he could go to you for anything?"

Pyrrha: "Yes!"

Nora: "We should break his legs!"

Another slam could be heard, before another groan from Peter.

Peter: "... Are you done yet?... "

Cardin: "Told you guys! He's a total wimp!"

Russel: "What a loser!"

Cardin finally let go of Peter, but not until he stood up, and walked off. Well, not walking, more like sped off.

Pyrrha: "It's atrocious, I don't think I can stand people as horrible as him."

Blake: "He isn't the only one."

Yang: "It must be hard to be a Faunus..."

Ruby: "Peter isn't a Faunus... right?"

Yang: "He... isn't? I thought he was!"

Ren: "It would make sense if he was. He can climb up walls."

* * *

Peter laid on his bed for a bed, feeling nothing but pure embarrassment. Sure, he was bullied by flash back in his old school, but now, he feels like Cardin is on a whole different level. Back then, he couldn't fight back BECAUSE he doesn't have powers. Now, it can't fight back BECAUSE he does. He laid in bed, before hearing a knocking at his door. He stood up, before walking over to the door, and opening it, surprised to see that it was Blake out of everyone.

Peter: "Ah! Blake! It's... nice to see you!"

Blake: "Likewise. Now, do you mind if I come in for a bit?"

Peter: "Sure...?"

Blake let herself in, before sitting on Peter's bed.

Peter: "So... mind me asking what's with the sudden visit?"

Blake: "Well, there's no real reason for me coming, but I think it would be nice to be in the presence of a fellow Faunus."

Peter: "Wait, do you think I'm-"

Blake cut Peter off before taking off her bow, and revealing... cat ears?

Peter: "Oh my god. I knew it! Bows don't naturally twitch!"

Blake: "Phew... You have no idea no how annoying it gets to always have my ears always covered."

Peter: "Still, I don't understand, why me? We've barely been at Beacon, and I've barely talked with you."

Blake: "Well, you are a Faunus, so I like to think you understand the pain of being one. So, if you're here, at a place like beacon, you don't let people take control of you, and you don't let your past define you. I like that. So, I trust you enough. Is that enough of an explanation?"

Peter: "Yeah, I think so. So..."

Blake laid down, sighing a bit. Peter was usually dense, but even he could notice that she was stressed.

Peter: "Blake, mind telling me what's on your mind? You seem a little bit too stressed."

Blake: "Peter. I am. I've been having these thoughts in my head, and they are getting a little bit too... crazy to hold in my head... I can barely relax, and-"

Peter: "Okay okay! Slow down! How about this, what about the things you do out of class."

Blake: "Well, I think you know by now that I love reading."

Peter: "Well, Of course I do. Here, isn't this the book?

Peter then pulled out the book Blake was most likely referring to.

Peter: "Ninja's of love? Why does this seem so familiar...?"

Blake: "uh? Peter! Where did you even get that from!"

Blake tapped her back pocket, and realized that it was empty, how was Peter so fast that she didn't even realize? But, as Peter began opening it, Blake was swift enough to take the book back from him.

Peter: "Whoa! Calm down! What kind of book is it?"

Blake: "Romance fiction...?"

Peter didn't say anything.

Blake: "Sorry. You probably think I'm just some kind of pervert, don't you?"

Peter: "Not really, no."

Blake had a little face of shock on her face, it didn't last long.

Blake: "You... could just be saying that."

Peter: "I'm being serious! I don't think less of you just because you read romance fiction. Everyone has their secret interests."

Blake: "But... why?"

Peter: "We don't know each other that well Blake. So, I guess you can say I don't have much expectations from you. Right?"

Blake: "That's... you're… blunt."

Peter: "Well, I mean, it's just a book with some... adult scenes in it I assume..."

Blake: "Well... thanks. It's a refreshing way to look at it."

Peter: "I don't need a spider sense to feel that you've had a bad experience with it, right?"

Blake: "You aren't wrong there. Ru- I mean, the last person who actually read it, proceeded to call it 'filth'."

Peter: "Ouch. That's a bit harsh."

Blake: "And then confiscated it."

Peter: "Harsher."

Blake: "And hit me on the head with it."

Peter: "Oh. Okay. I can totally see why you would be a little bit reluctant to let anyone know about it."

Blake: "Yeah... I was super embarrassed when you somehow stole the book from me, and read its contents."

Peter: "I know... I'm so sorry."

Blake: "It's such a dark secret, a hobby that I have to carry on in the shadows... and now that you know, you could expose it to the world..."

Blake sniffed. Peter began to wonder something...

Blake: "and could you imagine it? having no one to talk with, no one to confide my pain in... It can get so lonely... and sad. Did I mention sad? It feels like seeing the night without any stars."

Peter... could see what she was doing. And it was working.

Peter: "Well... since we are together, maaaaybe we could read together sometime?"

Blake perked up, seemingly happy that her plan to guilt trip the webhead worked.

Blake: "Well, you offer, and I accept."

Peter: "You sneaky little..."

Blake: "But still, any jokes aside, don't feel obligated, but I'd really like if we could read together, and talking about stuff like this might help out with your social skills, don't you think?"

Peter: "Well... I suppose you have a point. Well, whenever I'm good to go, I'll hit you up, okay?"

Blake: "Okay. And thanks again Pete."

Peter: "No... thank you. This made me feel better. I forgot about Cardin for a while. Still need to deal with him... actually, I wanted to talk to you about that."

Blake: "Well, you do something for me, and I'll do something for you. So, shoot."

Peter: "Do you know of anyone who's talked with Cardin about..."

Blake: "Your secret identity? No, not that I know of."

Peter: "Well... it's better to be safe than sorry. Here."

Peter took the little chibis drawing of Blake and gave it to her.

Blake: "What's... this? Did you draw this?"

Peter: "Yes. It's a little drawing, I made one for everyone, mainly because I thought it looked nice."

Blake: "Well... thank you. I'll use it as a bookmark. But…"

Peter: "Is something wrong?"

Blake: "Why did you make ones for your own teammates? Ren… Nora… Pyrrha… Don't you trust them?"

Peter: "I… would like to say I do, but throughout life, I've learned to… never trust anyone too much. You'll never know who can betray you."

Blake: "Well… whatever you do, don't push you team away peter. It… won't lead to anything good."

Peter: "..."

Blake got off Peter's bed, before heading to the door.

Peter: "Well, call you soon?"

Blake: "I'll be here."

Peter opened the door, before letting Blake out, and closing the door.

Peter: "One down, six more to go..."


	7. Chapter 7: A dynamic duo

**RWBY belongs to RoosterTeeth.**

**Spider-Man and any other characters related to him, belong to marvel.**

**Enjoy true believers!**

* * *

Peter slowly woke up, before noticing that his teammates were gone already. His team... were actively ignoring him, and or not paying attention to him. It sure sucked. It was Saturday, the day off for most students, and Peter had nothing to do today. Cardin hadn't bothered him, so... Peter tried to sleep in. He was trying to do that at least. Until... His scroll rang, before looking over at it, before grabbing it, and opening it. Seeing he had a text from... Blake.

Blake: 'Peter?'

Peter: 'The one and only. What's up? Want to do the reading now?'

Blake: 'Well, if you are free, then sure! Meet me in the corridor in front of my team's dorm.'

Peter stood up, before going to his bathroom, looking at himself in the mirror.

Peter: "I... look like a mess. But it doesn't matter... Hmm, what should I even wear, I don't have much, but..."

Peter quickly changed into the suit he made about a week ago. Thankfully, it does work as a casual look.

Peter: "Blake wants to meet in the corridor, well... that doesn't offer much privacy."

Peter's scroll ringed again.

Blake: 'Just come to the corridor. I know a place.'

Peter put his web shooters on, and went out.

* * *

As Peter arrived, he saw Blake.

Peter: "Well. I'm ready if you are."

Blake: "Luckily, I am."

Peter: "Lead the way."

Blake began taking Peter to a secret place she found a while ago, which left to the rooftops of Beacon.

Peter: "How did you even find this place?"

Blake: "Luck really."

And thus, the duo began reading, until the time sundown.

Blake: "Thank you Peter. I appreciate having someone to read with, for once."

Peter: "It was my pleasure. Have a nice... evening Blake."

Blake: "Oh, I will! Hey, quick thing."

Peter: "Hmm? Shoot."

Blake: "Well, since we are almost done with this book, do you want to go pick up the next book together?"

Peter: "Oh? Well, I would like that."

Blake: "With some restrictions of course."

Peter: "Of course, no doubt about that."

Blake: "Well, see you tomorrow."

Peter: "See ya."

Peter walked back to his dorm, being a bit tired. He sighed a bit, trying to sleep before his teammates came back. Ignoring his teammates was... painful. He felt bad. His team should be close with each other, but now, thanks to the secrets he is holding... He feels more distant from his team than ever before.

* * *

Peter got up, before changing into his old clothes from Saturday,

* * *

As Peter arrived at the dorm room, he saw Blake, outside, waiting for him anyway.

Blake: "Peter, good morning."

Peter: "Hey Blake. Do you mind doing that thing today?"

Blake: "Hmm. Well, since I am free today, I suppose it's as good a time now as any. Although, I haven't really worked on the list."

Peter: "Well, we can just go and browse the library, can't we?"

Blake: "That's true... Sorry. Browsing and choosing books with someone else is still a new feeling for me."

Peter: "Well, lucky for you, it's a first for me too."

Blake: "Well, let me go inside and grab my scroll and I can join you in a minute."

Peter waited outside for a minute, before checking his scroll, and... seeing a message from Jaune, asking to meet up. ASAP. In his words...

Jaune: 'Yo Pete! We need to meet, and fast. I've heard about some new guy coming in a bit. But... I can't say anything more. Meet me up, ASAP!'

Peter looked down at his scroll. Whoever this guy was, he had to find out more. So...

Blake came out later, before seeing that... Peter was gone. All he really left was a simple note, that said 'I'm sorry.'

Blake: "Well. I'm going to kill him next time I see him."

* * *

As Spider-Man was swinging through the city of vale, in his modified clothes from peter's and Cardin's duel. Removing all the fake mechanics, replacing them, with genuine Spider-man stuff. It feels great to not fake anything, and be greater. Spider-man kept web swinging, before meeting Vigilante in an alley.

Spider-Man: "We should stop meeting like this y'know. I only have one suit, and I would appreciate it if I could keep this clean for a while."

Jaune: "Hey Pete- I mean Spider-man."

Spider-Man: "Really dude? How do you still not know to not shout my name out loud?"

Jaune: "It would be nice to have a script next time!"

Spider-Man: "Jaune..."

Jaune: "Wait, come on! If you get a cool name, I do too!"

Spidey: "Like? Actually…"

Jaune: "I was thinking… the rider!"

Spidey: "Pretty sure you would need to ride something to be called 'the rider'."

Jaune: "Got any better ideas then?"

Spidey: "Hmm. Seeing that you aren't a hunter, and taking the law into your own hands… Hmm. How about, 'The Vigilante'? Or just Vigilante."

Vigilante: "Holy… that is a really, really cool name. I wish I thought about that before! Okay, just thinking off the top of my head…"

Vigilante put his hoodie on, before pulling out a red sharpie, and drawing a big red V on his armor, thankfully, the hood covered his face enough.

Spidey: "When we are done, you should get a mask, isn't that right… Vigilante?"

Vigilante then attempted a deep voice.

Vigilante: "You can say that again."

Spidey: "See, that's why I'm telling you to get a mask. Messes up the voice enough so that they can understand you, and not sound the same."

Vigilante: "Gotcha…"

Spidey: "So what's up? What's of great urgency?"

Vigilante: "Alright... So, remember that dude you fought like, a month ago? The guy with big wings?"

Spidey: "Vulture. What about him?"

Vigilante: "Well, I heard that tonight... Whoever his boss was, has got a guy. This person has some kind of powers... Something with spots and holes... I wasn't able to actually get more info. Although, He's going to try and infiltrate Beacon. Tonight. Sorry about not getting it more recently."

Spidey: "Don't worry about it Vigilante. Come on, let's go to beacon, and fast."

Spidey and Vigilante began heading to Beacon, the two acting like some sort of Dynamic Duo.

* * *

Spider-Man, and Vigilante slowly climb up the Beacon tower, with Vigilante hanging onto Spidey, under the disguise of night, trying to get to Ozpin.

Vigilante: "Peter... please! Try and hurry up! I swear! I'm too pretty to die!"

Spidey: "I'm too tired to die."

As the duo kept climbing, Spidey's scroll began to ring.

Spidey: "Crap... and any sense of secrecy we had, is now absolutely lost. Mind answering for me?"

Vigilante: "Gotcha bro!"

Vigilante reached over into Spidey's pocket, pulling out his scroll, and picking up.

Vigilante: "Yello?"

Pyrrha: 'Hello? Who is this?'

Vigilante: "Pyrrha? No way! What's up? It's me! Jaune!"

Spidey: "Not so loud!"

Pyrrha: 'Oh! Jaune! I'm so sorry! Uh... mind telling me where Peter is?'

Vigilante took a minute before answering her, before looking at Spidey, who's making hand signs. Which Vigilante had no idea what any of them meant.

Vigilante: "Uh... WEE WOO WEE WOO! UH THAT'S THE COPS GOTTA GO!"

Pyrrha: 'Wait what?'

Vigilante hung up, before looking at Spidey. The mask surely hid it, but he was in clear pain.

Spidey: "That... was a horrible excuse."

Vigilante: "I... thought on the spot. Can't blame me?"

Spidey: "I can clearly blame you! Wait, what are you doing?"

Vigilante: "I'm... grabbing Pyrrha's phone from your phone number."

Spidey: "Why...?"

Vigilante: "Hey! Look man! If she's still single, she's fair game!"

Spidey: "Not cool dude."

So, after that bump in the road, they kept climbing up, and up.

* * *

Soon, the two came crashing in Ozpin's window.

Ozpin: "I just had those fixed. Was that necessary?"

Spidey: "Yes!"

Vigilante: "Actually... was it? We could've just taken the elevator."

Spidey: "Vigilante. I hate you. So much."

Ozpin: "To what do I owe this... meeting Mr. Parker and Mr. Arc?"

Spidey: "Tell him Vigilante."

Vigilante: "Well, I heard word that there's this "Uncatchable" Criminal who's' going to sneak into here tonight. So, we thought it would be better to let you know now, so you can protect whatever there is that could be stolen."

Ozpin closed in his eyes, before opening them, and having a look of... fear?

Ozpin: "Well... if that's true, we should hurry. Follow me."

Ozpin got up, taking his cane, and bringing the two into his elevator, before they started going down. And down. and down...

* * *

As the elevator's doors opened, Spidey and Vigilante saw... something they wouldn't forget. It was... something? Some black... ooze. It was black ooze that... moved. It was slowly moving around in the containment field it had been put in.

Spidey: "What... is that?"

Ozpin: "It's... a creature we found a long time ago... We have no idea what it even is. So... we could barely contain it without losing a few men on the way... It's dangerous. So. I beg that for now, hold the fort until I can get back up."

Vigilante: "We... We'll try."

Spidey: "You can say that twice."

Ozpin nodded his head slowly, before running back to the elevator, and... seemingly going lower into the tower. Spidey took off his mask temporarily, before walking around it. Peter looked at whatever the ooze was, and... it... reacted to his very presence? It jolted up, before dashing towards the web head, but obviously being stopped by the force field.

Peter: "What... do you even think this is?"

Vigilante: "Maybe... it's Grimm. But alive! I think that would be cool."

Peter: "It is cool. But something about it bothers me. I know it's not some kind of danger. My spider sense isn't activating. So..."

Vigilante: "Dare ya to touch it."

Peter: "What?"

Vigilante: "I dare you to touch it. I mean, we have to watch over it anyway, and well, wouldn't it be nice to know what it is? I mean, imagine we are defending some toxin? Wouldn't that be... insane?"

Peter: "Well... we can only do what we can. It's all we can do."

As Peter said that, the lights began to shut off, Peter quickly put his mask on, and looked around, trying to use his spider sense to see where this guy was coming from. Saying that, his spider sense activated, and he smacked in the face, before trying to quickly hit back, he realized that whatever it was... was gone? Spidey quickly got up, trying to turn the lights back on, before hearing Vigilante get smacked too.

Vigilante: "Gah! What was that?"

Spidey: "I don't know! I'm trying to turn the lights back on!"

The duo heard... something weird? The power turning off, and some movement... Then, the lights turned on, showing... that the ooze, whatever it was, gone? And there was some man, in a white suit, with spots all over him.

?: "Crap... They told me it would be guard less? Who the hell are either of you?"

Vigilante: "The guys who are going to stop you."

Spidey: "What... even are you?"

Spot: "Well. People call me, the spot!"

Vigilante: "The... spot? That's... I guess there can be worse."

Spidey: "Wait. Seriously? The spot? Oh my god... I'm sorry... I can't..."

Spider-man collapsed on the floor, before quickly laughing. Vigilante looked at him, before snickering a bit, which was absolutely... hilarious. After a few seconds, Spider-man stood up quickly, patted himself off, and charged at the spot, throwing a right hook at the villain, before seeing his hand disappear into his face... and then proceed to hit Vigilante instead. Vigilante, recoiled after the strike.

Vigilante: "GAH! MY NOSE!"

Spidey: "What the... how?"

Spot: "Can't touch something you can't see!"

Spot disappeared into the floor, before seeing that... there were spots all around spider-man, and felt his spider-sense go off, fast. Before... having his body barraged by fists, all over. Surprisingly, the punch hurt. He had no idea what or how the spot was doing this, but then he began to notice, the spot made a mistake. He had some sort of pattern. His spider-sense ticked him off to it. Now all he had to do was...

Vigilante: "Gah... alright, let's see how you like this!"

Vigilante quickly got up, before grabbing his sword, and slashing at the spot, before seeing his sword disappear in one of the spot's spots. Before seeing the sword pop out of a different spot, slashing spider-man in face.

Spidey: "Gah! V-Vigilante! Come on!"

Vigilante: "Dammit!"

Vigilante quickly pulled his sword back out, before trying to walk around the spot's spots. Trying to figure out where his weakness would be. It had to be somewhere. But where... Meanwhile, Spider-Man was quick enough to start dodging his attacks, before... deciding to go on the offence. Spider-man waited, and waited... before...

Spidey: "Gotcha!"

The spot punched, and Spidey grabbed his arm, and pulled him out of his own spot, before slamming him down on the floor.

Vigilante: "How...?"

Spidey: "Simple, the spot here, kept attacking in some kind of pattern, figure out the pattern, you figure out where he'll strike next, and bam. You've got him."

Spot: "Get... off... me!"

Spot tried to use another one of his spots, before spider-man quickly slapped him.

Spidey: "No."

Vigilante: "Wait... Spider-Man, look!"

Spidey: "What?"

Vigilante: "The... Ooze, it's gone!"

Ozpin: "What is going on here? Oh... Oh no."

Spidey: "Uh... looks like your secure place isn't as secure as you would think it is."

Ozpin: "Where is it? Where did the ooze go?"

Spidey: "Well, ask this guy here, he should know."

Spot: "What? No way! I didn't get whatever this 'ooze' even is. I was here for something else!"

Spidey: "Could it have gotten far?"

Ozpin: "I don't know. But go, both of you! Start looking!"

Spidey: "Got it. Come on Vigilante, let's hit the road!"

Spider-Man and Vigilante began to head up the elevator, leaving Ozpin alone with Spot.

Ozpin: "Now tell me. What... or who were you looking for?"

Spot: "I don't know. All I was told was to find some... girl, and that they would down here. I swear, I don't know anymore!"

Ozpin: "Hmm... Fine. You better be telling the truth, or so help me. You will never see the light of day. You hear me?"

Spot: "Alright alright! I swear!"

Ozpin: "Now come on. I'll hand you to the authorities."

Spot: "..."

* * *

Spider-man used his webs to get a high vantage point, as Vigilante tried to look around on ground, Spidey looked to the sky.

Spidey: "Anything?"

Vigilante: "Nothing!"

Ozpin: "That's enough."

The duo looked over to see Ozpin dragging along the spot's body, seeing that he was clearly unconscious.

Spidey: "So... what do we do with him?"

Ozpin: "Simple. I've called the authorities, and they'll be with us in a moment."

Spidey: "Alright. Well, I'll suppose we'll leave now."

Ozpin: "I would recommend that, seeing as they would most likely ask for your identity, and seeing as you were declined from attending beacon, although, your actions might have... opened a loophole. I'll let you know soon."

Vigilante: "Really? No way!"

Ozpin: "I wouldn't get your hopes up. But, I will let you know soon Mr. Arc. Now, go you two."

Spidey looked at Vigilante, before nodding, and the duo left.

* * *

Spidey crawled into his dorm. Wondering where on earth the ooze could've gone... that was the one thing that kept bothering him. where had it gone? The spot claims he didn't take it, and Vigilante didn't take it either, and Spidey knows he didn't steal it. Peter sighed a bit, before falling on his bed.

Pyrrha: "peter...?"

Peter didn't notice that Pyrrha was there, standing over his fallen body.

Peter: "Oh. Hey Pyrrha. Don't mind me, I'm... just tired."

Pyrrha: "You don't look like you are only tired. Is that a slash across your face?"

Peter: "Well... Let's say maybe it was?"

Pyrrha: "Peter, what happened?"

Peter: "I..."

Pyrrha: "Please. Tell me."

Peter: "Well how about you guys? Why do you just seem to constantly ignore me?"

Pyrrha: "Peter..."

Peter: "Come on! I'm... sorry for not telling you guys what's going on, but because I just... can't. But... Cardin knows. He knows my secret identity."

Pyrrha: "That you are spider-man?"

Peter: "Yes. And he's... threatening me to do whatever he wants, or else he'll tell some kind of news outlet that Peter Parker is Spider-man. And then, any person, enemy, or person who hates spider-man, will come after me. And that will suck. There. That is what's going on with me. The whole reason I wear this mask. Not to protect me, but the people I love and care about."

Pyrrha: "I had no idea. I'm... so sorry."

Peter: "Don't be. It's not your fault."

Pyrrha: "But admit it, doesn't it feel a bit nice to have that off your chest?"

Peter: "It does."

Pyrrha: "Now come over here. I think it's a good idea to stitch that cut up."

Peter: "I can't stitch though."

Pyrrha: "Lucky for you, I can. Now move over, let me stitch that up."

Peter moved a bit over, letting Pyrrha sit on his bed, as she began to stitch up his face. He never noticed that... Pyrrha's hands were soft. And very gentle. He... liked the feeling.

Pyrrha: "Does... it hurt?"

Peter: "N-no. It feels nice."

Pyrrha smiled at Peter.

Pyrrha: "So, what do you intend to do about the whole Cardin situation?"

Peter: "I... don't know. I was wondering if... you had any ideas?"

Pyrrha: "Well, Nora had the idea of breaking his legs."

Peter: "That sounds like a great idea."

Peter and Pyrrha continued their conversation for a good while. The two seemingly having a nice conversation. Neither of them noticed that there was a black ooze on the bottom of Peter's boot, slowly moving under the boot, and under Peter's bed. Seemingly waiting. For... something. For the right time, perhaps. But it didn't mind waiting. Didn't mind at all. But their little moment was sort of interrupted with Peter's scroll ringing.

Peter: "Uh... do you mind?"

Pyrrha: "Of course not."

Peter: "Thank you. You are the best."

Peter picked up the scroll.

Peter: "Hello?"

Blake: "Peter? What happened today? Where did you go?'

Peter: "Uh..."

Blake: 'Peter. If you didn't want to meet up-'

Pete: "No no! I'm so so sorry. I had an emergency I had to deal with! I swear!"

Blake: 'Fine. Just give me a heads up next time. I had to listen to Weiss fan girl out. But still. Next week then?'

Peter: "Yeah! I think that would be nice."

Blake: 'Alright. See you then. You better treat me to a nice place. You owe me. Big time web head.'

Peter: "Gotcha. See you Blake."

Blake: 'See you."

Peter: "Alright. So, where were we?"

Pyrrha: "You had a date with Blake today?"

Peter: "A date? What? No way. All it was, was just us going to a bookstore to get more books. I swear!"

Pyrrha: "if you say so... Now come here, I have to keep stitching that scratch up."

Peter: "Fine fine..."

* * *

Author's note: Enjoy another one. :)


	8. Side note: A Question.

So, to keep this simple, I have a question, Harem, yes or no?


	9. Chapter 8: No strings on me

**RWBY belongs to Roosterteeth, as you know by now.**

**Spider-Man and any characters related to Marvel, are owned by Marvel obviously.**

**Now enjoy, true believers!**

* * *

Peter woke up, slowly rising up. A day had passed since Peter finally came clean, about everything relating to Cardin. So far, Peter had only told Pyrrha about it, today, was Friday. He agreed to tell Nora and Ren about what was going on. Either that, or as Pyrrha lovingly put it...

_Pyrrha: "Peter, either you tell them, or we have a very hard sparring session, and I would very much like to not have to harm you. Okay?"_

Sheesh. Talk about scary. Or hot. Hot? No. Definitely scary. Any who...

* * *

Back in the dormroom belonging to team PPRN, Pyrrha looked out the window, seeing the sun slowly set. Ren and Nora on the other hand... Ren had his weapon, stormflower, while Nora seemingly jumped on her bed.

Nora: "Wonder why Peter gets home so late."

Ren: "It's because of his duties as spider-man."

Nora: "But why? I mean, did some dying sage give him the powers of spider god, and tell him to do or else?"

Ren: "I'm pretty sure nothing like that happened."

Pyrrha: "I'm not sure. Peter... hasn't told us much about how he started."

Ren: "All we know he's doing it. He's being spider-man. Choosing to save lives."

Pyrrha: "But I don't get it. That's the part that bugs me. Why would he be spider-man instead of a regular hunter?"

Nora: "Who knows... who knows."

Pyrrha: "Well, whatever happens, he better get here fast. It's almost time for curfew."

Nora: "Not to mention, we have a trip tomorrow! He better get back here soon, or else I'll break his legs!"

Ren: "Pyrrha. Be honest with me for a second. What happened yesterday? Some commotion happened at beacon tower. I assume Peter had something to do with it. So, seeing that you are the only person who can get decently close to him, did he tell you anything?"

Pyrrha: "He did. He told me the truth. But, we made an agreement, today, he's going to tell you, what happened."

Ren: "If you say so."

* * *

Spidey swung throughout the city of Vale, swinging, and swinging. Doing a few more rounds around the city before he had to get back to beacon. Before seeing a figure in black... what were they doing? Seemingly dropping into some kind of... jewelry store. So, time for action! Spidey swung down, deciding to take the same entrance the shadowy figure did. No need to cause more collision damage. Eventually, he caught the burglar in the middle of action, seemingly stealing some big jewel.

For all the science and tech stuff Peter knows, he doesn't know his jewels. But Spidey watched, as whoever this person was... was surprisingly female... As this female burglar put something on the little glass pane, trying to cut it without much hassle, something was evident. This girl, woman, whatever, was a professional. He thinks. A noticeable thing was that... this girl had duel colored hair. One side bright pink, another side brown. It seems that having that type of hair would get rid of the purpose of having a black suit but... He didn't have time to think about her look, he had to act, now.

So, he shoots a web at the gem, right as she was going to grab it.

Spidey: "So, who would've known that I saved a gem from a beautiful damsel?"

The burglar looked back, first seeming angry, before having a look of... curiosity. This girl, whoever they were, had an amazing interest. Now moving from the jewel, to Spider-Man himself.

Spidey: "So, who would you be?"

The burglar looked at him for a minute, and shrugged. Before perking up. Taking out her scroll, and seemingly typing something. Was she... mute? Well, it would make sense. Once she was done typing, a text to voice speech began talking.

Black cat: "So, you are the one who they call the spider-man... you can call me... the black cat. Cat's don't fight spiders... we just bat em around!"

Spidey: "What does that even-"

Spidey's spider sense tingled, fast. Before seeing the... black cat kick him away. Landing on a wall, he began shooting webs, fast. somehow, the black cat, keeping ahead of their webs? Shocking. Spidey leaped at them, shooting web to swing up, before the black cat leaped at him, using his own speed to boost herself up, and in midair, Spidey shot another web, moving towards the black cat, trying to grab her leg, but using a nearby pillar, she spun him around, and kicked him away again.

Black cat, then kicked some nearby displays at the web head, thankfully, he dodged. But, the glass that broke, activated the alarm. The black cat flipped once more, and in midair, before landing, holding her hand out, seemingly creating claws out of her hand. Before charging at Spidey a bit more, before finally deciding to stop. Spidey was a bit thankful. She was... a decently shorter than him, seemingly being around... 4'10? That didn't matter. She quickly typed, before speaking again.

Black Cat: "That sure was enjoyable, haven't had that much fun in a while. You sure do have one nice skill set. Very all around, I like that. So come on! Tell me, you want in on this gig? This whole store could net us a massive amount of money, and then we can split the take afterwards."

Spidey: "Hm... gig, take, all these words seem so unfamiliar to me."

Black Cat: "A captain of industry told me that this store could sure net us quite the dollar."

Spidey: "Hmm, you say captain of industry, but you sure he was legit, some people like showing off to the girls."

Black Cat: "I know when someone's showing off."

She said this as she kicked the web head away, he landed.

Black: "So c'mon hot stuff, you sure you don't want to have a slice of this danger?"

Spidey: "I would say yes, but I would give up my hero discount card, and really like having that. And I'm not that kind of spider."

Black cat: "Give a girl a chance, and I promise I can make you that kind of spider."

Spidey: "Stop, I'm blushing."

Guard: "Hey!"

Black cat: "Two's fun, but three is a witness. See you soon web head!"

Cat kicked the web head away, as he landed, before seeing that now, she was... gone.

Spidey: "Uh..."

Guard: "She totally had you."

Spidey: "Uh... maybe?"

Spidey began to leave the same way the black cat did but... to his surprise she was already gone.

Spidey: "Why do I have this bad feeling this isn't the last I see of her..."

* * *

Spidey crawled into the window he shared with his teammates. Seeing that most of them, minus Pyrrha, were sleeping. Spidey slowly took off his mask, before yawning.

Peter: "Ah... how good it feels to be in my home away from home. Ren and Nora seem to be sleeping. For a girl as energetic as Nora, it's weird seeing her sleep."

Pyrrha: "I can see you're late."

Peter: "Well... about that..."

Pyrrha: "What happened."

Peter: "I was doing one more round around the city, when this... girl was robbing a jewelry store. We fought for a little. It was almost like she was flirting with me? I'm not too sure."

Pyrrha: "I see, even now you can't stop yourself from getting the attention of other girls."

Pyrrha pouted for a minute, before looking at peter.

Pyrrha: "C'mon. Go. Get some rest. We have the trip tomorrow. Remember? or did that too just leave your mind?"

Peter: "Maybe? But fine. I'll get some rest. You do the same, okay?"

Pyrrha: "I don't think you're in the position to ask."

Peter: "Touché."

Peter slowly took his costume off, much to Pyrrha's secret delight. The spider bite enhanced peter' physical capabilities, thus allowing him to have a massive boost in muscle. One pet peeve that Pyrrha had was that the clothes Peter usually wears, does hide the muscle.

Moving on...

* * *

team PPRN, and the other teams that were heading to the forever fall forest, began boarding the bullhead.

Ruby and Peter were talking, while their teams talked to each other. Yang and Nora seemed to talk about hitting things hard. Blake glared at Peter with eyes that could kill. Why? Because of the fact that he laid her off. But, tomorrow, Peter swore he was going with her. For real this time. Anyway.

* * *

As the bullhead landed, the students poured out, most of them adoring the beauty of how beautiful the forever fall forest is. Others enjoyed how good it smelled.

Their temporary teacher, Glynda, was here, in place of their other teacher, professor peach, who... wasn't here for some unknown reason. SO, in this case, she was here in her place.

Glynda: "Alright students, while the forever fall forest is indeed beautiful, but, for today, we are for a single purpose. Professor Peach has asked all of you to collect sap samples from the trees. I'm here to make sure none of you die while doing so. All of you are only required to collect one jar worth of sap. If you choose to collect more, that will be up to you. We will meet right back here, at 4 P.M. Have fun!"

Cardin wrapped his arm around Peter's head.

Cardin: "I'll see you later bro, right?"

Peter: "Right..."

Cardin let him go, before walking away with his cronies. While Peter slowly got up, and dusted himself off.

Peter went over to ruby, sitting down next to her.

Peter: "So, how has been a leader been so far?"

Ruby: "It's been... nice? Yeah, it's been nice. You? Where have you been lately? I feel like we've disconnected a bit."

Peter: "Can't say the same. So far I've been... a bad leader. Hiding secrets from my team, not telling them everything I should. Cardin has me on a leash. Pyrrha's mad at me for not telling Nora and Ren... I still, really think that coming to this school was a bad idea." The school wanted Spider-man. Not peter parker. I'm... a failure."

Ruby: "Nope!"

Peter: "No?"

Ruby: "Yeah. Nope. You can't choose to be a failure now. You're a leader, of a team of people who need you as much as you need them. Peter Parker is spider-man, as much as spider-man is peter parker."

Peter: "You aren't wrong there. But... I'm pretty sure I'm currently sucking at being a leader."

Ruby: "Hmm... Still, nope."

Peter: "Ha. You aren't easy to talk to about this y'know."

Ruby: "Nope!"

Ruby slowly sat next to the wall crawler.

Ruby: "Peter. Maybe you were a failure as a kid. Maybe you were a failure the day we even met."

Peter: "I love the vow of confidence."

Ruby: "Let me finish. But you can't be a failure now. You want to know why? Because. You can't still be the lone wolf spider-man, doing whatever he wants, because now. It isn't just you anymore. You are a part of the team now peter! We both are! If we fail, we'll do nothing but bring them down with us. We as leaders... have to put our team first. With ourselves last. Your team deserves a leader. An AMAZING leader. Which I think, is you. You have to... **Be greater.** But, at the same time... **Be yourself**. Alright? I know you can do it."

Peter: "That... surprisingly made me feel better."

Ruby: "You can make it up by buying me cookies."

Ruby got up, patting peter on the shoulder, before leaving. Peter quickly got up, with the flame of determination in his eyes. Cardin is going down. NOW.

* * *

Cardin and the rest of his team were relaxing, waiting for Peter to do the job they were supposed to do. Before Peter walked up to them.

Cardin: "Hey! Look! It's my buddy Peter! How are you doing? Ready to collect the jars we asked for?"

Peter: "..."

Cardin: "Anyway, if you aren't. I'll just..."

Cardin grabbed a little bit of tree sap, aiming for Pyrrha, who was locally nearby, gathering her tree sap.

Peter: "What are you trying to do?"

Cardin: "Payback..."

Peter: "For what?"

Cardin: "Simple. You missed out the time that the invincible girl kicked all of our butts. I bet she was protecting you. Wasn't she? Well, I want you to see what happens to people who choose to protect you. And guess what?"

Cardin puts the sap in Peter's hand.

Cardin: "You'll be the one to do it."

Peter: "..."

Cardin: "C'mon bro. Hit her with it. Or else, your face will be on the news, and I bet your pal Spidey knows a lot of bad people. Doesn't he?"

Peter looked down at the sap in his hand. Slowly. Slowly. Peter aims his throw at the oblivious and... smiling Pyrrha. Something inside him changed. He knew what he had to do. Peter couldn't bring himself to do it. He couldn't. Pyrrha's smile just... did something to him. His heart sunk thinking about that smile being ruined.

Peter: "No."

Cardin: "What was that?"

Peter: "Are you deaf? I said... NO!"

Peter looked Back at Cardin, before turning his hand into a fist, swinging his arm, as hard as could. Before striking Cardin, and seeing Cardin recoiled back into a tree, a big dent was clear in his chest plate. But...Cardin Laughed.

Cardin: "Oh you've done it now."

Peter stared back at Cardin, slowly putting on his mask, and putting his arms up. Web shooters, filled. Resolve? Sure. Cardin. is. Going. Down. Cardin and his gang began moving towards the web head. It was time for a rumble.

Spidey: "Cardin, it's one thing to screw me over. Fine. Do whatever you want. But when it comes to my friends, my family, that's when you've crossed a line. Bring it on. You're going down."

* * *

Pyrrha was startled, seeing a large number of birds begin to fly away. She heard something hard hit something harder. She looked over to where the noises came from. Ruby, who was nearby, walked over to the Spartan.

Ruby: "Pyrrha? What's going on? Are you okay?"

Pyrrha: "I'm fine..."

Slurp.

Pyrrha: "Huh… Hey, my sap! Nora!"

Nora ran away from Pyrrha, having eaten her sap.

Ruby: "I wonder what that could've been."

Pyrrha: "I think I know what it is..."

* * *

Cardin began swinging, swinging more and more. Spider-man, dodging his hits as if they were nothing.

Cardin: "You should know, throwing that punch was the worst idea you've ever had! I'll send you back to your aunt in small, tiny, pieces!"

Spidey: "I could give less of a damn of what you do to me."

Spidey caught Cardin's hand.

Spidey: "But you are not, touching my team."

Cardin: "You think talking like that makes you a man now?"

Spidey: "Well, I'm a bigger man than you'll ever be. If you want to know more, you should ask your mom."

Spidey smirked in defiance, seeing Cardin get more infuriated, as he throws another punch, Spidey began to have some kind of revelation? As he smirked, and then... his spider sense began to activate, but now it felt different. More potent, more powerful, like some kind of hyper sense. He began moving, and bystanders could see as spider-man was seemingly in more than one place, moving, dodging, everything. Before using this speed for one hell of an attack barrage on Cardin, seemingly hitting him from all angles. An all-out assault.

Cardin: "Stay still you!"

Cardin moved his hand, before Spidey grabbed it, before throwing him over his body. Spidey moved away from Cardin's body, now seemingly normal, although he was panting.

Spidey: "Phew... okay. Got to learn to practice that. Whatever that was..."

Cardin quickly got up, brushing himself off. Soon, all of team CRDL came, and seemingly ready to fight him, Spidey dodged a kick that Sky lark tried to do, before Spidey felt his spider sense oddly tingle again? Before hearing... the roar of a massive Ursa.

Russel: "That's one big Ursa!"

Cardin is rooted to the spot, seeing as... the sap that Spidey punched onto him was attracting the Ursa's attention. The Ursa strikes Cardin aside, revealing spider-man, the Ursa looks at the wall crawler, sniffing him for a good minute, before leaving him alone. The Ursa sniffed again, before towering over him. Cardin acted fast, grabbing his weapon, the executioner, and trying to swing at the Ursa, only for it to swipe it away, before landing at the web head's feet. Spidey looked conflicted. Sure, Cardin was an absolute scumbag, and deserved an ass whooping. But then again, he didn't deserve to die.

* * *

Team CRDL ran to team PPRN, and team RWBY. The teammates were... yelling how there was an Ursa.

Russel: "URSA! URSA!"

Yang: "OH great. An Ursa? Where?"

Russel took a minute to take a deep breath, before pointing back to where Spidey and Cardin were.

Russel: "Up there! It's got Cardin!"

Pyrrha drops her jar. Thankfully not breaking.

Pyrrha: "Peter's up there too, isn't he?"

Ruby: "Alright! Yang, you and Blake go get professor Goodwitch! There might be more where that's from."

Pyrrha: "Nora, Ren, go with them! There might be more."

Nora and Ren joined them, as Yang and Blake went off.

* * *

Cardin continued to struggle against the Ursa.

Cardin: "Crap! Crap! Crap!"

Pyrrha, Ruby, and Weiss arrived on the scene, but chose to hide in the bushes.

Pyrrha: "Oh no..."

The Ursa raised his paw, seemingly going for the kill, Cardin was going to die. Until... A web line grabbed the Ursa's paw, holding back.

Spidey: "You deserve a whole lot of bad stuff Cardin, but dying? Not even I hate you that much to let that happen!"

Unknown to Peter, Weiss held up her weapon, before Pyrrha stopped her.

Pyrrha: "Wait! We should let Peter handle this. He's got this."

Spidey charged at the Ursa. He used his webs to try and hold it down, if not, slow it down, he used his webs to pull Cardin out of that situation, and webbed Cardin up to a tree.

Cardin: "You son of... was this even nec-"

He also shot a web at his mouth.

Spidey: "Shush you."

Spidey grabbed Cardin's weapon, before swinging it around. Running at the monster, he slides under it, using the weapon to slash at its bottom, before quickly dodging out of it trying to slam him down. Spidey slashes at its feet, his spider sense tingles, but he can't move fast enough to get out of its way, before he's hit by one of its class, being sent up in the air. As he slowly lands, he lands on his feet, before quickly shoots a barrage of webs. Spidey goes up to Cardin, before ripping off his chest plate, making it into a makeshift shield.

Spidey: "You don't mind if I take this, right?"

Cardin: "MMMM!"

Spidey gasped.

Spidey: "Language! Alright you, come on, we aren't done here."

Spidey charged at the beast, swinging the mace in his hand. Pyrrha noticed that Spidey left his side unguarded, before raising her arm, breathing, and as some type of dark energy surrounded it, and just as the Ursa is about to strike him, his spider sense activated, but the whole day surely sucked the energy out of him, and he couldn't counter in time. As he braced himself for the hit the dark energy surrounded Spidey's shield making him lift it up to block the strike. Spidey was surprised by this, but he didn't question it further in the moment, using his chance to slide under it once more, slashing at the neck. pulling as hard as he could before ripping its head clean off. As the head falls, the body falls as well. He began to pant a bit, before standing up victoriously.

Spidey: "Now that's spider strength! Accept no substitutes."

The trio who looked on were a bit taken back, wondering what that was.

Ruby: "What was that?"

Weiss: "That was... incredible. How did you even..."

Pyrrha: "Ruby has her speed, you have your glyphs and I control polarity."

Ruby: "You can control poles? Cool!"

Weiss then smacked her over the head.

Weiss: "No you dunce! She can control magnetism!"

Ruby: "Magnets are cool too..."

Weiss: "Pyrrha? Where are you going?"

Ruby: "We have to tell them what happened here!"

Pyrrha: "No. Let's have this our little secret. Okay?"

Pyrrha walked away, as Weiss and Ruby looked at each other, before nodding in agreement.

Peter walked towards Cardin, before ripping the webs off him, and off his mouth too.

Cardin: "Ow... but shit, holy crap peter, that was... awesome."

Spidey: "You see; this is what I use my powers for. To save people, like you. Got it? Now, this is the last thing I will ever do for you. Got that? Don't ever mess with my team, my friends, ever again. Or help me, I will beat you harder than that Ursa ever could."

Cardin had a look of fear in his eyes, and maybe a hint of regret. Spidey took his mask off, to show his bloody face, and he dropped Cardin's chest plate, as well as his mace, and walked away.

* * *

Peter stood on the roof of the dorms, before taking a deep sigh. He looked at his scroll, before seeing a picture, an old one, of his aunt, himself, and uncle Ben.

Peter: "With great power comes great responsibility. It's the last thing you left me."

Pyrrha: "Looks like there's not Cardin tonight, huh?"

Peter: "Pyrrha, I-"

Pyrrha: "No need to apologize. Actions speak louder than words. Now c'mon. Your team missed their leader. Ren made pancakes! Although we don't have sap. Blame Nora for that."

Peter: "NO worries. I managed to snag an extra jar of the sap. It's in my bookbag."

Pyrrha: "Really? Yes! Peter, you always seem to save people at just the right time.:

Peter: "Of course I do. I have to anyway."

Pyrrha smiled at him, but Peter rushed over to her, grabbing her arm.

Peter: "Pyrrha. People call you the invincible girl. I... want to ask something, could you help me become a better fighter?"

Pyrrha: "Why would you need my help? You already fight with much skill already, don't you?"

Peter: "Not really, I just use whatever works. It's freestyle but, I want to make it better, more refined."

Pyrrha: "Hmm..."

Pyrrha looked away from him for a minute, secretly hiding a smile. Before turning back and pushing Peter down.

Peter: "Huh... spider sense didn't... hey! What was that for?"

Pyrrha: "it was to prove your stance is wrong. A strong stance can equal a lesser chance of you falling."

Peter: "True."

Pyrrha: "Now come on, let's go."

Peter: "lead the way then."

Pyrrha got off of the roof.

Peter: "Got no strings on me."

Peter then joined her.

* * *

Black cat slowly dropped into a warehouse, with Roman complaining.

Roman: "Neo, it seems that we are finally back. Where did you even go?"

Neo looked at roman, and shrugged

Roman: "You look like you had fun. What are you even wearing anyway?"

Neo did a little spin, before pointing to a picture of spider-man.

Roman: "Wait, what? no, don't tell me, you encountered spider-man? How?"

Neo then winked at roman.

Roman: "That's why you seem as if you had so much fun. You encounter spider-man. You toyed around with him. So neo, what's your next move? How do you intend to take him out?"

Neo replied with a head shake.

Roman: "You don't intend to take him out?"

Neo nodded.

Roman: "what do you intend to do then? Play around with him or something?"

Neo nodded again.

Roman: "I knew leaving you to be bored was an awful idea..."

* * *

**Author's note:**

**Yes. I do intend for Neo to be black cat. :)**

**But, Peter's action, when he grabbed the mace as well as Cardin's chest plate, making it into as make shift shield, was a reference to what Peter did in FFH.**

**I might include more references.**

**edit: I would seriously appreciate for more people to respond to side note, a question. You don't have to, but I would seriously love it.**


End file.
